Contrato Blindado Binding Agreement
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Una salvaje noche en un hotel de Las Vegas cambió todo para Serena. Dormir con un poderoso y sexy extraño la hizo repensar su matrimonio imperante y mucho más. Cuando su amorío amenaza su trabajo y el sexy millonario Darien Chiba se vuelve más controlador, Serena tiene que descifrar si su pasión la está llevando por un camino que en verdad desea.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA KYRA DAVIS, ES LA TERCERA PARTE DEL LIBRO ****A STRANGER JUST ONE NIGHT****, Y DE ****EXPOSED**** EL TITULO DE LA HISTORIA ES ****BINDING AGREEMENT/CONTRATO BLINDADO****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA TERCERA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA. **

**ARGUMENTO**

. Una salvaje noche en un hotel de Las Vegas cambió todo para Serena. Dormir con un poderoso y sexy extraño la hizo repensar su matrimonio imperante y mucho más.

Cuando su amorío amenaza su trabajo y el sexy millonario Darien Chiba se vuelve más controlador, Serena tiene que descifrar si su pasión la está llevando por un camino que en verdad desea. Ella está seducida por sus regalos de poder, éxito y aventura, está abrumada por lo que él la puede hacer sentir con un simple toque, la forma en cómo la hace desearlo con sólo una mirada.

¿Pero el costo del poder absoluto y el placer es un precio que Serena se puede permitir? ¿Y en verdad conoce a este hombre que dice que puede darle todo... o todavía es un extraño, después de todo?

**CAPITULO 1**

A veces la luna parece enojada al elevarse por encima de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Somos, después de todo, ángeles con armas de fuego, ángeles que reciclamos cuidadosamente nuestras latas de Coca-Cola, mientras vertimos productos químicos en nuestras piscinas climatizadas que hemos construido a sólo unas cuadras de distancia del mar. Así que a veces, cuando la luna se levanta sobre el horizonte contaminado en un tono enojado de color rojo, es un recordatorio evidente de que somos ángeles con intención de crear un infierno terrenal.

Esta es una de esas noches. Estoy en el techo del Observatorio Griffith viendo la luna y puedo sentir su furia igual que la mía. ¿Dónde está el pedazo de cielo que me prometieron? ¿Una vida de paz y de éxito obtenido con honor? ¿Dónde está el hombre en quien puedo confiar para ser ético en su búsqueda de la grandeza? ¿Qué pasó con la simplicidad de saber con certeza lo que está bien y lo que está mal?

_Lo lanzaste lejos, dice mi ángel interior. Escuchaste a tu diablo y elegiste un camino diferente._

Es cierto, pero no tengo ganas de responsabilizarme. El viento se eleva, levanta mi pelo, y lo impulsa hacia atrás manteniendo mis ojos en la luna roja. Quiero que el viento me limpie, para hacerme estallar simplemente lejos de los errores y de la inmoralidad.

Pero hay otras cosas que quiero más. Al igual que Darien Chiba. Cuando se me acerca, siento un impulso abrumador de ceder a él. Pensaba que al romper el control de mi novio, Seiya, me convertiría en la dueña de mi propia vida. Pero ahora es sólo otra versión de lo mismo. Seiya me controlaba con la culpa y la vergüenza, incluso miedo. Darien me controla con un beso

Un beso en la nuca, una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, una caricia por el interior de mi muslo, eso es todo lo que necesita. Mi cuerpo anula los mensajes de mi mente. Solía pensar que el estar con Darien me empoderaba, pero él dirige ese poder.

Me estremezco cuando la luna se eleva más alto, perdiendo algo de su fulgor carmesí. Pienso en Yaten, el hombre del que informé ayer. ¿Estará mirando esta luna, también? Yaten fue obligado a salir de su puesto de trabajo por la sencilla razón de que él me insultó, y Darien se enteró. No es lo que yo quería, y aun si lo quisiera, la venganza cosechada por un sustituto no es venganza en absoluto.

Pero cuando Darien me toca de la manera correcta, no me acuerdo. No recuerdo qué es lo que quiero, o mejor dicho, se me olvida que quiero otras cosas además de él.

Si él estuviera aquí ahora, en esta cubierta del techo, con los turistas y astrónomos pululando alrededor de los telescopios anticuados, ¿dejaría que me tocase? Si estuviera detrás de mí y deslizara su mano, ahuecando el pecho, ¿protestaría?

Te lo juro, sólo de pensar en él me hace palpitar. Tal vez es la luna y yo soy el océano, mis mareas que se elevan a nuevas alturas por la fuerza de su presencia.

El pensamiento me emociona y me molesta. Después de todo, el océano tiene su propia fuerza, ¿no? Se mueve con el viento, da y destruye a partes iguales. La gente ama y teme al océano. Ellos lo respetan. Pero sin la luna, el mar no es más que un lago.

Necesita a la luna.

Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia la curva que baja hasta la base del edificio. Consigue un control, Sere. Pero no sé si pueda. No puedo controlar mis mareas.

**Continuara.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA KYRA DAVIS, ES LA TERCERA PARTE DEL LIBRO ****A STRANGER JUST ONE NIGHT****, Y DE ****EXPOSED**** EL TITULO DE LA HISTORIA ES ****BINDING AGREEMENT****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA TERCERA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA. **

**CAPITULO 2**

Manejé durante un tiempo antes de ir a casa. Cuando llegue allí, descubro de inmediato su Alfa Romeo Spider estacionado frente a mi casa. Es imposible pasarlo por alto. Él se confunde un poco mejor, apoyado en la parte exterior de la puerta. Sus brazos están cruzados y su cabello salpicado de Negro Azabache brilla con el ligero rocío de la noche. Estaciono mi coche, pero mantengo el motor en marcha en un ronroneo de descanso. Una parte de mí sabía que iba a venir. Eso no quiere decir que estoy preparada para ello.

Pero no es mi elección. Así que apago el motor y me acerco cuidadosamente.

—No me has dejado tiempo para mí misma —le digo.

Él sonríe con tristeza.

—Estoy tratando de encontrar un término medio entre ser protector y ser intrusivo. Pensé que no irrumpir en tu casa sería un buen comienzo.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

—Estás aprendiendo. —Pongo la llave en la cerradura, abro la puerta y dejo que me siga a la sala—. Aun así —le digo, una vez que estamos dentro y él se sienta en el sofá—, podrías haber llamado.

—Lo podría haber hecho —está de acuerdo—. No lo hice.

Me giro hacia a él. No entiendo a este hombre. Hay momentos en los que no estoy del todo segura de si me gusta. Pero, Dios mío, lo quiero.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No me vas a dejar —dice con sencillez.

—¿Piensas en llegar a hacer esa llamada?

—Lo hago. —Él ladea la cabeza, sonríe

—. Tendría que haber hecho algo específico para darte motivos de dejarme. No lo he hecho, así que ahora no puedes querer hacer otra cosa que quedarte.

—¿No has hecho nada en concreto? —No digo el nombre de Yaten. No lo necesito.

—Sere. —Darien suspira ligeramente como si estuviera decepcionado por mi falta de vision

—. La forma en la que Yaten te habló... las cosas que él te dijo... si uno de tus superiores le hubiesen oído, ¿habría perdido su trabajo?

—Pero no lo oyeron —señalo—. Estás hablando de casos hipotéticos, eligiendo tu verdad. Yaten me ayudó cuando Seiya estaba tratando de humillarme. Eso es parte de la historia, también.

—¿Y si Yaten hubiese pensado que poniéndose del lado de Seiya habría ayudado a sus propios intereses, todavía crees que te habría ayudado?

—No lo sé, Darien. —Alzo mis manos con exasperación—. ¿Crees que Stalin habría ayudado a derrotar a Hitler si él no hubiera invadido Rusia? A veces no necesitamos analizar motivaciones. A veces, sólo podemos poner nuestras manos juntas y estar agradecidos de que los Nazis perdieran.

Darien se recuesta en el sofá, con los ojos iluminados por mis desafíos.

—Estoy agradecido de que los Nazis perdieran, también, pero no creo que Stalin tuviese un pase.

—Yaten no es Stalin.

—No, Stalin merecía morir. Yaten sólo merece perder su trabajo.

—Él mira hacia la calle al retumbar un camión—. Esto es un negocio, Sere. Yaten ha acosado sexualmente a un empleado y ha enojado a un cliente muy importante. La gente es despedida por estas cosas todo el tiempo.

—Pero no fue despedido por acosarme. —Darien estaba a olas de distancia del punto.

—Hubiera sido... incómodo si los cargos hubieran venido de ti, y no querías tomar parte en eso. Así que simplemente me aseguré de que las acusaciones proviniesen de otras personas.

Vamos en círculos y ahora estoy demasiado mareada para continuar.

Me quedo mirando el techo de color blanco que hay encima de mí. He trabajado para mantener el interior de mi casa simple, sofisticada, cómoda, pero ahora esta sala se siente complicada, indomable, e incómoda. Todo sobre Darien me agita. Su voz vibra dentro de mí como el ritmo de una canción de rock, manteniéndome viva, emociones amplificadas que de otro modo podría suprimir.

—Acabo de salir de una relación —le recuerdo—. He pasado años siendo controlada por la visión de alguien más sobre mí y ahora tú quieres controlarme, también.

—No. —Se pone de pie, y se movió a mi lado

—. No quiero controlarte. —Él deja que sus dedos se deslicen bajo mi barbilla, guía mi cara en su dirección—. Me gustaría corromperte... aunque sólo sea un poco.

—¿Corromperme?

—Sere si dejas que te ayude, podríamos tenerlo todo. ¿Las personas que se burlaban de ti o trataban de hacerte la vida más difícil? Ellos se inclinaran ante nosotros. Yaten era un cuento con moraleja. Necesitamos eso. La gente debe saber lo que pasa con aquellos que tratan de hacernos caer... aquellos que tratan de menospreciarnos.

—Estamos hablando de la vida de un hombre.

—Estoy hablando de ganar.

Su mano se desliza a la parte baja de mi espalda y yo instintivamente me inclino hacia él, presionando mis senos contra su pecho.

—Quiero que dejes de interferir en la carrera de mis compañeros de trabajo.

—Ah, pero quieres tantas cosas —susurra, pasando sus dientes en el lóbulo de mi oreja

—. ¿Qué es lo que más quieres, Sere? ¿Equidad?¿Poder? —Él me empuja suavemente contra la pared; haciendo gestos con su lengua contra la base de mi garganta—. ¿Yo?

Trato de responder, pero sus manos están en mi camisa, tirando de mí, desabrochando mis pantalones y dejándolos caer. Da un paso hacia atrás, saca el móvil del bolsillo, y apunta en mi dirección.

—Quiero esta imagen. Quiero ser capaz de mirarte cuando no estés conmigo.

Inmediatamente siento mi cara arder y trato de cubrirme con mis manos pero él niega con la cabeza.

—No, deja los brazos a los lados. Nunca debes avergonzarte de mostrarte a ti misma. En el momento en que esté hecho nadie va a tener el coraje de cuestionar tu audacia. Ellos te admiraran.

Mis brazos están a los lados, pero me cuesta. Esto no está bien, no sé por qué se lo permito... excepto que quiero permitírselo.

—No vas a mostrar esto a nadie —le digo. ¿Es una pregunta? ¿Una declaración? ¿Una petición? No lo sé.

Debería estar horrorizada... pero la idea de ser vista... ser audaz sin consecuencias...

Sacudo mi cabello hacia atrás de mis hombros, bajo la cabeza en un ángulo coqueto... e invito a usar la cámara.

Sonríe con aprobación y toma otra foto antes de poner el teléfono en la mesita. Se quita la chaqueta lentamente, la cuelga sobre una silla mientras me quedo apretada contra la pared, sostenida por una fuerza invisible.

Se sienta en el sofá, hace señas para que me acerque a él.

Camino a él como una mujer en estado de hipnosis... tal vez eso es lo que soy. Tal vez él me lanzó un hechizo.

Me monto a horcajadas, vestida sólo con el sujetador y las bragas. Sus manos toman mis pechos.

—Esto fuera —dice en voz baja pero con una nota de autoridad que es imposible pasar por alto.

Me quito el sujetador, dejo mis pechos derramarse. Con movimientos lánguidos, casi casuales, lo siento apretando un poco, jugando con mis pezones hasta que se tornan largos y duros y necesitados.

—Eres hermosa así —me dice—. Tenemos que designar un día en que sólo lo que te pongas sean esta bragas. —Pone su dedo en el interior de la cintura, tirando de la goma elástica—. Podríamos cenar de esta manera, ver la televisión, charlar tomando café, contigo usando prácticamente nada, completamente disponible para que te toque y saboree.

Y con eso, se inclina hacia adelante, besa mis pechos mientras su mano se desliza dentro de mi ropa interior, encontrando mi clítoris y haciéndome jadear.

—¿Harías eso por mí, Sere?

Me sonrojo sabiendo que la respuesta es afirmativa y asiento.

—¿Y qué harías por ti misma? —me pregunta, deslizando un dedo dentro de mí—. Si te doy el mundo en un plato, ¿lo tomarías?

—Darien —le digo. Quiero explicarme, decirle que está equivocado, pero el dedo comienza a moverse. Me cubre el cuello y los hombros de besos diseñados para provocar anhelos más que satisfacción. Me quejo y por instinto mis caderas dan sacudidas contra él.

—Solo espera, Sere. —Sus caricias se vuelven más exigentes, siento que el orgasmo viene—. Ellos van a jugar con nuestras reglas y vamos a cambiar las reglas que nos plazcan. Todas estas preocupaciones que tienes acerca de las opiniones ajenas no tendrán ningún fundamento. Nadie te juzgará, nadie se atreverá.

Empuja otro dedo dentro de mí y yo me vengo, allí mismo a caballo entre sus piernas. Me estremezco, agarrando sus hombros, mis dedos se clavaban en la tela de su camisa, presionando en su piel. Creo que digo su nombre, pero estoy tan abrumada que es difícil para mí saber lo que estoy haciendo, lo que estoy diciendo... Es un caos.

Es espectacular.

Él me empuja sobre mi espalda; las bragas caen. Está encima de mí mientras se quita la ropa, mirando mientras me esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento. Está desnudo ahora, su erección alcanzándome, dura, los músculos esculpidos sólo haciendo alusión a la potencia real que existe en su interior. Él se inclina y acaricia mi mejilla. Es un toque suave, tan tierno como sensual.

—Eres tan hermosa —dice en voz baja—. Dime que lo sabes.

No sé cómo responder. Me sacudo con anticipación cuando lo alcanzo, pero él me toma por la muñeca, me mantiene lejos mientras se acerca.

—Dilo, Sere. Dime que eres hermosa.

Me retuerzo un poco y trato de alejarme pero guía mi cara de nuevo a él.

—Dilo.

Presiono mis labios en una línea delgada, la vista dirigida hacia él entre los párpados entornados.

Y entonces algo me pasa. Fuerzo a tirar de mis brazos. Me observa, su expresión ahora es de pregunta, poco a poco me levanto hasta que estoy parada sobre mis rodillas, mis piernas dobladas hacia atrás, mi postura recta mientras descaradamente lo miro a los ojos.

—Yo soy hermosa —le digo, mi voz está segura, fuerte... e incluso a mis propios oídos, seductora.

Sonríe, se arrodilla delante de mí en el sofá. Observa como con lánguidos y lujuriosos movimientos cómo me recuesto, mis rodillas todavía flexionadas, la espalda arqueada. Levantando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza como si posara para un cartel.

—Soy hermosa —le digo de nuevo.

Y está encima de mí, con las manos agarrando mis hombros. Le siento con fuerza en el interior de mis muslos.

—Ahora, Darien. Introdúcete en mí.

Y con un gemido él lo hace, me penetra en amplios movimientos circulares. Sus caderas moviéndose contra las mías, mi postura es como la de una bailarina cuando se eleva a los cielos con su pareja. Esta tan profundo ahora, empujando con fuerza, tocando todos mis nervios, y como un aplauso silencioso que se basa en un rugido siento la aceptación del orgasmo. Siento que mis paredes se contraen en torno a él, abrazándolo con mi cuerpo tembloroso y un grito escapa de mis labios.

En ese momento yo creo en todo. Soy hermosa y poderosa.

Y voy a gobernar. Si no es el mundo, entonces sin duda a este hombre.

Con cuidado despliego mis piernas, extendiéndolas a ambos lados de él. Él se levanta, cambiando su peso sobre sus rodillas para darme espacio, pero yo no espero a que se baje solo de nuevo. En lugar de eso me planto en mis pies y levanto mis caderas, presionando mi pelvis contra la suya, forzándole al interior una vez más. Esta vez soy yo quien marca el ritmo, saboreando la fricción mientras muevo mis caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el aire. Puedo ver lo que le estoy haciendo, su respiración es superficial; sus brazos tiemblan aunque sé que no es de esfuerzo. Es de excitación.

Y cuando ya no puede quedarse quieto, agarra mis piernas y aunque todavía está arrodillado las eleva hasta los hombros. Una vez más con un brazo a cada lado de mí cabeza. Y otra vez está profundamente en mi mundo, vulnerable y fuerte e inundada en perfecto éxtasis.

—Yo te daré todo —él respira—, todo. Y lo tomarás.

Afuera la fuerza del viento golpea contra las ventanas como un grito, es bestial y casi aterrador, completamente delicioso. Me agarro a sus brazos, superando otro orgasmo, incluso más fuerte esta vez. Y con una sensación arrolladora, lo siento explotar dentro de mí, dejándome absorber su poder.

Energía suficiente para conquistar el mundo.

Tal vez incluso el poder suficiente para conquistarlo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**( OH DIOS! HIZO CALORSSS JAJAJAJA. PERO ES QUE CON UN DARIEN ASI QUIEN LE DICE QUE NO… JAJAJA.. QUE SUCEDERA? NOS VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA KYRA DAVIS, ES LA TERCERA PARTE DEL LIBRO ****A STRANGER JUST ONE NIGHT****, Y DE ****EXPOSED**** EL TITULO DE LA HISTORIA ES ****BINDING AGREEMENT****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA TERCERA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA. **

**CAPITULO 3**

Podría haberle pedido que se quedara a pasar la noche. Podría haberlo hecho. Pero ambos necesitábamos el espacio que pedía. Tengo que dejar que las mareas altas se alejen a algo más manejable, menos intenso.

De lo contrario me temo que voy a ahogar al mundo.

Hablamos un poco. Otra vez sostuve que Yaten no debía ser tratado injustamente por una infracción moderada. Pero Darien atraviesa los desafíos y las preocupaciones como si fueran de papel y él fuese las tijeras. Mi hermana trató esas cosas con un desprecio similar. Salvo que lo hizo como una maníaca de adrenalina y vicios químicos, mientras que Darien lo hace con la confianza, el desprecio, y la pura fuerza de voluntad.

¿Pero al final no van a ser los mismos resultados? ¿Destrucción, pérdida, corazones rotos? ¿No es posible que las preocupaciones sean como costras, feas pero parte de la curación?

Pero entonces, ¿qué iba a saber acerca de la cura? No creo tener ninguna cicatriz, sólo heridas abiertas que he aprendido a cubrir ligeramente con curitas.

Trabajar a través del dolor y curarse son cosas completamente diferentes.

Y aquí está, la mañana, y estoy sola en mi cama. Había intentado dormir en mi bata de felpa francesa pero las etiquetas y las costuras me molestaban irritándome la piel. Todo mi cuerpo es ahora más sensible, después de su contacto. Así que me la quité, dejé que la suavidad de mis sábanas me hiciese dormir.

Del mismo modo que estoy ahora ante el espejo, desnuda, me doy cuenta de que me voy a sentir así durante todo el día. Desnuda, vulnerable, avergonzada. No puedo pensar en ninguna razón por la que Yaten haya guardado silencio. Ahora lo que pasó entre Seiya y yo estará rodando por toda la oficina. Y el enfoque será sin duda el papel que tiene el Sr. Chiba en la ruptura. Tanto Darien como mi compañera de trabajo, Molly, me han asegurado en sus diferentes formas que me ascenderán al puesto de Yaten.

Mis logros profesionales han sido impresionantes, pero no lo suficientes como para haberme ganado ese honor, por lo que será otra suposición acertada que me lo he ganado estando de espaldas. Los que son mis iguales hoy, mañana responderán ante mí, pero todavía me verán como una puta sexualmente disponible para cualquier hombre que me ayude a avanzar.

¿Y cuántos hombres pondrán a prueba esa teoría? Mientras esté con Darien, tal vez nadie. Pero sin él, todos los ejecutivos sentirán que tienen el derecho a ocupar su lugar. Esperarán que extienda mis piernas por mi carrera.

Y por supuesto, está el señor Metalia, el cofundador de la empresa y padrino de Seiya. Seguramente he conseguido un enemigo en él. Él me tiene que soportar debido a la influencia de Darien, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿De cuántos frentes vendrán los ataques?

Debería odiar a Darien por ponerme en esta posición. Pero me muevo a través de los recuerdos de la noche anterior, sintiéndome debajo de él, sintiendo su pulso dentro de mí, recordando cómo se veía después, a mi lado, desnudo y perfecto... bueno, no lo odio.

Así que, con las manos temblorosas, me pongo un conservador traje negro de lana ligera combinado con una blusa de gasa blanca articulada en un cuello de arco recatado. Es una armadura delgada para la batalla, pero tendrá que valer.

Cuando llego a mi oficina, Karaberite está lista para mí. Los informes están impresos con una estabilidad brillante y se mantienen unidos en carpetas de color azul profundo. Tengo una reunión en menos de media hora.

Reviso mi bandeja de entrada. Hay una nota anunciando la partida de Yaten. Es extraño pensar que fue ayer.

El mensaje explica que hasta la sustitución de Kou (que será en cuestión de días) estamos todos básicamente en manos de nuestros dispositivos. Si cualquiera de nosotros tiene una pregunta que necesita respuesta inmediata o un proyecto que necesita ayuda en la gestión, hemos de mandar un e-mail al superior de Kou, el Sr. Kaos.

El superior de Kou. No puedo evitar sonreír ante eso. Esas palabras podrían significar muchas cosas. Pero mi diversión disminuye rápidamente ante los problemas urgentes que me consumen. Así que van a estar nombrando el reemplazo de Kou en días. Y sin embargo, nadie me ha llamado. Tal vez Darien, Molly... tal vez se equivocan. Tal vez ofrecieron el puesto de Yaten a otra persona.

Y si ese es el caso... No puedo decidir si estar aliviada o decepcionada profundamente. Probablemente debería ser lo primero y si eso es lo que sucede, esa es la emoción que le mostraré al mundo.

¿Pero en lo profundo de mis entrañas? Habrá una rabiosa decepción. No debería ser así, pero no creo ser capaz de evitarlo.

A las nueve y media en punto, mi equipo está revisando los archivos y preparando la presentación de Maned Chiba. Mina, Kevin, Rei, y Molly, todos tienen funciones a desempeñar, detalles que explicarán, preguntas preparadas para la reunión. Pero al final son simples coristas. Mañana es mi día. Voy a ser la única que va a subir o bajar.

Ellos me miran diferente... pero no exactamente juzgándome. Todos ellos, con excepción de Molly, parecen nerviosos. Cuando hago una pregunta, saltan a responder con ojos ansiosos, y luego en silencio dan un suspiro de alivio cuando lanzo palabras de aprobación. Hay matices, por supuesto. Mina parece un poco curiosa, el temor de Rei parece teñido de desaprobación. Cuando me paro, los ojos de Kevin parecen persistir en donde mi falda abraza mis caderas. Cuando le mando una mirada inquisitiva, inmediatamente baja la vista hacia el suelo, inclinando la cabeza como si estuviera rezando... o avergonzado.

Todos ellos saben. Pero no van a probarme y ciertamente no se van a burlar de mí.

Me tienen miedo. Y ese miedo parece simultáneamente repelerles y atraerlos. Eso probablemente me debería molestar. Pero realmente sólo toman distancia y se cubren las espaldas.

Estoy consiguiendo el trabajo de Yaten.

Kevin levanta la vista de nuevo como paseándola por la habitación, repasando los números. Su mirada se eleva por encima de mis caderas en esta ocasión, a mis pechos. Él piensa que no lo noto, no cree que yo sepa lo que él quiere.

Y esa es la clave, ¿no? Se trata de lo que él quiere que haga con él. Puedo ver que nunca se atrevería a tratar de ser el agresor. Su respeto es tangible.

_¿Las personas que se burlaban de ti o trataron de hacer tu vida más difícil? Ellos se inclinaran ante nosotros._

La idea es inquietante...

...Y un poco más emocionante.

Sé que no debería ser así, pero... bueno, nunca he probado este tipo de alimentación antes. Y oh, ¿cuántos años de cazar, luchar y mantener el control? Y aquí, en un solo acto, Darien me lo ha dado.

Trago fuerte, cambiando mi enfoque a Molly. Ella es la única persona cuya actitud sigue siendo la misma. Sus ojos oscuros son atentos pero no regalan nada. Ella es la imagen de la calma y la compostura. Irónico, ya que aquí es la única que merece ser intimidada.

Un poco de mi confianza se desvanece. No mucha, no la suficiente como para hacerme humilde, todavía. Pongo los hombros hacia atrás, terminando la reunión. Tenemos toda la información necesaria para la presentación de mañana. Todo lo que queda por hacer es volver a nuestras esquinas particulares y practicar nuestras líneas.

Al final, con un gesto silencioso de la mano indico que se vayan de mi oficina. Y así, ellos salen en fila. Mina, Rei, Kevin con una sonrisa persistente. Todos obedientes, todos listos para complacer.

Otra vez ese pequeño escalofrío...

... que es rápidamente aplastado cuando se hace evidente que Molly se está quedando atrás, esperando hasta que estemos solas.

—¿Quieres algo, Molly? —le pregunto cuando los demás se han ido.

—¿Hoy es mi último día?

La pregunta me golpea como una corriente eléctrica, lo que me hace temporalmente incapaz de hablar.

Estamos frente a frente, obteniendo detalles de la otra. Ella también lleva un traje negro, pero a diferencia de mí, está usando pantalones y una camiseta de color crudo abotonada bajo la pulcra chaqueta. Su pelo cuelga por la espalda, el mismo tono medianoche, que su ropa.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —farfullo.

Ella se encuentra con mis ojos, pero no responde.

—¿Les dijiste que me acosté con Darien?

Su boca se curva hacia abajo en una mueca.

—No —dice secamente—. Tenía la esperanza de mantener la información sobre tu cabeza, pero es obvio que ya saben. Tal vez Yaten pensó que decirlo sería su venganza por la caída. Está claro que es contraproducente.

La idea de Yaten tomando represalias me hace temblar. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho para protegerme.

—¿Hoy es mi último día? —pregunta de nuevo.

—No que yo sepa —le digo—. Pero de nuevo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Molly estudia mi rostro antes de responder.

—Tu amante está preparando el escenario. —Su voz es firme, sin emoción—. Él está escogiendo participantes, despidiendo a los actores que no le agradan. Es lo que hay que hacer antes de que suba el telón.

—Y entonces, ¿qué?

Curva sus labios en una sonrisa de Mona Lisa.

—Y entonces podrá hacer su linda pequeña danza de marionetas.

Siento un destello de rabia, pero mi replica llega demasiado tarde. Ella ya se ha ido.

Me doy vuelta y miro por la ventana. El cielo es de un gris oscuro, tal vez se está gestando una tormenta. Cuando era niña, tenía miedo de las tormentas. Pero ahora, cuando pienso en una tormenta, mi mente divaga hacia el océano. Esas agitadas olas, blancas como la nieve creando una sensación de emoción, peligro, y sobre todo, belleza.

—Yo soy hermosa —me digo en voz baja. Es curioso, porque en el pasado siempre he pensado que la belleza es una cosa de princesas. Pero cuando digo la palabra estos días, siento diferente. Es como que ha cambiado el significado a algo más rico, más oscuro y mucho más sensual.

—Yo soy hermosa.

Es un mantra, un canto, una aspiración. Me siento en mi escritorio. Hay calma en el aislamiento del trabajo.

Cuando era pequeña, no sabía que quería ser consultora de negocios, pero sí sabía que quería hacer algo relacionado con los números y la estrategia. En la escuela secundaria me enamoré de la hermosa ecuación de Einstein, y de niña me gustaba jugar al ajedrez con mi padre... a pesar de que comencé a perder el interés en el juego cuando tenía trece años... justo en el momento en que empecé a ganarle con regularidad.

¿Qué habría hecho Selene con su vida de haber vivido? Sus sueños para el futuro eran siempre un poco volubles. Un día, quería ser bailarina, al día siguiente actriz, una vez me llevó a un lado y me susurró que quería ser ladrona de joyas. Dijo que ni siquiera iba a vender todas las joyas que robaría, que las escondería en el ático hasta que tuviera tantas que cuando subiera allí brillarían en la oscuridad como un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas terrenales.

Yo tenía unos siete años cuando me dijo eso, y hacerme una idea mental de lo que me decía me hizo reír con deleite. Selene siempre me hacía sonreír en aquellos días. Era tan divertida y vivaz. La amaba. Creo que mis padres también la querían... pero no sin condiciones.

Al final, ella llevó todo demasiado lejos y como una supernova acabó brillando tan fuerte que se quemó a sí misma. Y mis padres simplemente se apartaron del espectáculo, fingieron que no estaba allí y se enfocaron en mí. Mi luz nunca fue tan impresionante como la de Selene, pero era constante, y eso es lo que era necesario para mí, mantener el amor que había perdido Selene. Mi padre me dijo que no derramase lágrimas por ella. Dijo que ella simplemente ya no existía, no para nosotros. Y así fue. Por la noche me hubiese gustado enterrar mi cara en mi almohada y llenarla de lágrimas. Sin embargo, yo me cuidaba de hacerlo y ella era sólo... borrada.

El rechazo es más terrorífico que la muerte. Después de todo, para entonces yo ya sabía todo acerca de la muerte. Pero hasta entonces no fui capaz de darme cuenta que podía llegar a ser completamente invisible para mis seres queridos.

Mis padres ni siquiera saben que he terminado con Seiya. Obviamente tengo que decirles con el tiempo, pero una parte de mí tiene mucho miedo de que si ven que mi luz no es constante, también me borren. Y sin embargo, aquí en el trabajo sigo siendo la estrella en la que todo el mundo me ha convertido, a pesar de mis errores... quizás a causa de es un alquimista que convierte los errores en premios. Él se asegura de que las personas me vean y no me den la espalda si brillo demasiado. Esa es la realidad de Darien que tanto me atrae y me asusta.

_Ellos van a jugar con nuestras reglas y vamos a cambiar las reglas que nos plazcan._

Es un juego muy diferente al ajedrez con el que me crié.

Trato de empujar esos pensamientos de mi mente mientras trato de memorizar estadísticas, cifras de doble control y porcentajes. A las seis, Karaberite mete la cabeza en mi oficina para ver si hay algo más que necesite antes de irse, pero yo simplemente sacudo la cabeza y le deseo buenas noches. Todo lo que necesito está en las carpetas de mi escritorio. La tangibilidad de los números me tranquiliza. Son algo que puedo mantener cuando todo lo demás está al revés. Cuando cierro mi oficina es bien entrada la noche, el edificio está oscuro y prácticamente vacío.

Excepto.

La luz en la oficina de Molly está encendida. No es infrecuente que se quede hasta tarde, pero no hasta tan tarde. No después de que el cielo esté completamente negro y las únicas otras personas en el edificio son los porteros y el personal de seguridad. Debería pasar por la puerta sin mirar. ¿Cuántas veces ha tratado de socavarme, humillarme e incluso dominarme? Mil veces. Si contase hoy, mil y una. Debería ignorarla.

Pero su luz está encendida y por alguna razón me encuentro buscando su puerta.

Yo no llamo. En lugar de eso simplemente giro la manilla. Esperando verla con sus copias, analizando los mismos archivos que he estado estudiando o tal vez investigando otras empresas, tratando de encontrar nuevas empresas que atraer para mejorar su situación, en cambio ella está mirando con tal intensidad a la pared, que le peguntaría si ve algo que yo no veo. Tal vez una aparición, o el contorno nebuloso de un sueño perdido. Algo más que la pintura blanca.

—Me gradué entre el diez por ciento más alto de mi clase en Stanford —dice. Ni siquiera me ha mirado. No debería estar aquí en este momento. Debería haber llamado. Pero nada de eso la desconcierta. Ella mira a la pared y continúa—. Fui reclutada. Esta empresa me quería. Ellos sabían lo que podía hacer por ellos. No necesito dormir con nadie para llegar hasta aquí.

—Nunca me acosté con nadie por ambición —le digo, reconociendo y corrigiendo el insulto, pero esta vez sin ofensa. Estoy un poco cansada para otra pelea—. Dime una cosa —le pregunto—, si lo hubiera hecho, ¿de verdad tienes un problema moral con ello? ¿Tu amargura sale del rechazo o de la decepción?

Ella permanece en silencio, esperando que aclare.

—Si hay un hombre que te puede ayudar con tu carrera —continúo—, alguien por el que estás atraída, ¿le echarías el guante, a cambio de su ayuda?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No es lo mío. Cuando utilizo el sexo como herramienta, es como cuchillo, no como escalera. —Por fin me mira con una leve sonrisa—. Tú utilizas el sexo como una llave maestra. Te abre las puertas. Tu forma parece ser sorprendentemente eficaz.

Molly se ha quitado su chaqueta. Su camisa blanca se ve pura en su piel de color marrón claro. Ella es india de ascendencia oriental pero algo en ella trasciende de la nacionalidad. Es casi más un concepto que una persona. Ella encarna frescura, ambición agresiva, intensa sensualidad, honestidad maliciosa... Añade feminidad al sadismo.

—No quiero el puesto de Yaten —le digo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Molly—. Vas a conseguir su empleo. Lo he oído de una fuente confiable. Los altos mandos probablemente piensen que será mejor dártelo después de tu previsible éxito en la reunión con Maned Chiba. —Hace una pausa, inclina la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado—. Dime, ¿dónde te fuiste corriendo después de enterarte que despidieron a Yaten? Te fuiste muy deprisa.

—Tuve que enfrentarlo.

Le toma un momento a Molly contextualizar las palabras, pero una vez que lo hace, una suave risa escapa de sus labios rosas brillante.

—¿Al Sr. Chiba? ¿Crees que no tiene escrúpulos? —Ella se pone de pie, cruza hasta mí, sus labios en mi oreja—. Nunca he sido un faro de la moral —señala—. No se consigue nada siendo conflictiva, si constantemente eliges el camino de la maldad.

—No lo hago —empiezo a decir, pero Molly me interrumpe.

—Eres mala, Sere. —Llega hasta mí, esconde mi cabello detrás de mí oreja, pasa los dedos de arriba abajo por mi espalda a medida que me pongo rígida—. Follaste a un extraño —dice, su voz tan suave como una caricia—. Traicionaste a tu novio tomando la polla del señor Chiba en tu boca. Mentiste a Yaten respecto a ello, a todo el mundo realmente.

—¿Recuerdas que puedo hacer que te despidan? —le digo secamente.

—Oh, sé que está a la vuelta de la esquina. Tal vez no mañana, tal vez ni siquiera la próxima semana, pero pronto. Primero Yaten, luego yo, tiene sentido. Mientras que tenga oportunidad, bien podría divertirme. —Su mano se desliza hasta mi culo, pero luego se aleja unos pasos antes de que tenga la oportunidad de protestar—. Me gustaría decir que si me hubieran dado la oportunidad, me hubiese acostado con tu señor Chiba. —Ella camina hacia la ventana, pone sus dedos en el cristal—. Cuando entra en una habitación, la domina, es casi imposible no mirarlo. Su forma, sus hombros anchos, su estructura muscular… y sin embargo, todo eso no es nada en comparación con su presencia. Él tiene una... una sofisticación salvaje. Es el James Bond de Daniel Craig, un sexy Gordon Gekko1 joven.

—Él es Darien Chiba —digo con una sonrisa porque mientras ella trabaja en las analogías, yo no puedo comparar a este hombre con ningún otro. Su efecto en mi vida es tan único e inesperado, que se distingue de los hombres de las imágenes cinematográficas que causan estragos a sus adversarios en la ficción.

—Sí —Molly está de acuerdo—. Él es Darien Chiba y es un jugador dispuesto y ansioso en sus juegos de dormitorio. No porque quiera tu ayuda, sino porque le gustaría ver si puede quebrarte.

Me río, casi encantada por su arrogancia.

—¿No crees que pueda? —pregunta... aunque tal vez no sea una pregunta. Su voz no tiene ninguna inflexión. Se vuelve hacia mí sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tu problema es que nunca has entendido completamente el poder de ser una mujer deseada.

Mi mente retrocede a una noche en la cama de Darien. Yo había subido encima de él, se negó hasta que dijo:

—Por favor.

Molly sonríe, al leer mi mente.

—El poder entre las sábanas no significa nada si no aprendes a ampliar tu alcance fuera de la habitación.

Aparto la mirada. La habitación parece ser cada vez más fría. Me froto la parte posterior de los brazos para entrar en calor.

—No tienes que creerme —prosigue Molly—. Está en la historia de la religión. Adán y Eva, Sansón y Dalila, Salomé y su danza de los siete velos: todos hablan de la misma verdad innegable. Si una mujer quiere realmente algo, ya sea que su hombre muerda la manzana, poner de rodillas a un súper héroe divinamente designado, o la cabeza de Bautista en una bandeja de plata, ella puede tenerlo. Una mujer puede tenerlo todo si sabe cómo usar lo que Dios le dio.

Me echo a reír, pero luego…

_Si te doy el mundo en una bandeja, ¿lo tomarías?_

La cabeza de Bautista en una bandeja. ¿Es realmente tan diferente de lo que me está ofreciendo Darien?

_Sí, me digo a mí misma, porque Yaten no es Juan el Bautista y Molly está muy lejos de ser una santa._

Molly ha caído en el silencio, dándome tiempo para tratar de ver las historias del Evangelio a través de este nuevo objetivo.

—Si supieras cuánto poder tienes, tendrías coraje —añade finalmente.

A veces, cuando la gente nombra lo que quieres, eso gana textura. Se puede ver, por lo que estas más seguro de que puedes tenerlo si haces o dices exactamente lo correcto.

En cierto modo es como me siento cuando escucho a Molly sugerir que puedo ser valiente. Es lo que quiero.

Pero en un momento se desvanece la imagen en la distancia. Selene y su romance con la destrucción y su divorcio de la cordura, mis padres y el total abandono de ella... He sido cobarde toda mi vida, con la esperanza de que me protegiera de todo esto cuando nada más lo haría. Ahora es parte de mí. No sé cómo expulsar a la bestia.

—No tengo ningún interés en ayudarte a conservar tu trabajo —le digo, cambiando mi peso sobre mis talones, de repente cansada y resignada—. Pero me comprometo a evitar que seas despedida de una manera fraudulenta. Si te echan de aquí, será tu culpa, no la mía, y tampoco del Sr. Chiba.

—Eso lo dices ahora

—Y lo diré mañana. —Me doy vuelta y tiro de la puerta—. Buenas noches, Molly. Vayas a casa y duerme un poco.

—No estoy cansada.

—Entonces vete al parque y tira de las alas a las mariposas —le digo con una sonrisa sardónica—. Parece ser el tipo de cosa que te gustaría.

Ella sonríe, mueve la cabeza.

—Las mariposas son muy débiles.

—Entonces dispárale a un coyote, lo que sea —le sugiero—. Pero el día de trabajo ha terminado. Todos necesitamos nuestro descanso y si voy a ser una dictadora, voy a tratar de ser una benevolente.

Cuando salgo de su oficina oigo su risa suave y agradecida. Por una fracción de segundo siento una sacudida de camaradería y olvido que ella es la personificación del mal.

Pero sin duda, ella me lo recordara por la mañana.

Cuando entro en el ascensor, reflexiono sobre sus palabras. Tu problema es que nunca has entendido completamente el poder de ser una mujer deseada.

Ahí es donde se equivoca. Darien me hizo sentir ese poder. Cuando hacemos el amor, siempre me siento protegida, a menudo abrumada, pero también siento el poder que tengo sobre él. Es un afrodisíaco que se ha convertido en algo adictivo.

El poder entre las sábanas no significa nada si no aprendes a ampliar su alcance fuera de la habitación.

Mientras el ascensor hace su descenso hasta el estacionamiento me doy cuenta de que podría tener un punto. Pero estoy aprendiendo... ...y con bastante rapidez.

**CONTINUARA…. **

**Oh! Vaya capi! Jaja nos vemos en el siguiente**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA KYRA DAVIS, ES LA TERCERA PARTE DEL LIBRO ****A STRANGER JUST ONE NIGHT****, Y DE ****EXPOSED ****EL TITULO DE LA HISTORIA ES ****BINDING AGREEMENT****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. EL ****FIC ES RATED M****, DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA TERCERA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA. **

**CAPITULO 4**

Son más de las once. Estoy a punto de meterme en la cama cuando recibo un mensaje.

**¿Video conferencia?**

La última vez que tuve una videoconferencia con Darien (quien en ese entonces era únicamente Mr. Chiba) había terminado desnuda tocándome… Algo que se había convertido en un hábito entre nosotros, no el chat sino lo demás.

Pero mañana tengo que demostrar mi valía en esa reunión. No puedo permitir que me sacuda esta noche.

Le mando un mensaje de vuelta.

**No puedo.**

No digo más que eso. No debería tener que hacerlo. Él sabe lo que mañana significa.

Envía respuesta.

**Puedes. Esta noche será inocente.**

_¿Le digo que no?, me digo, ¿cómo puedes tener poder en absoluto si no puedes decir que no?_

Por supuesto que puedo decir que no. Pero no a él.

Enciendo el ordenador y en un momento lo veo en la pantalla, en la silla de su habitación. Tan lejos y tan cerca.

—Darien, no puedo…

—Mañana tu equipo y tú estarán en mi sala de reunión —dice. Su voz es amable, casi paternal.

Sonrío.

—No es algo que pueda olvidar. —Entonces el peso de la situación me golpea y bajo la cabeza retorciéndome los dedos. Continúo en voz baja—. Tengo que recordarles a todos mis capacidades. Tienen que recordar cómo de cualificada estoy. De lo contrario…

—Vas a estar frente a mí —interrumpe suavemente—. Delante de mis ejecutivos, de mi equipo, entregarás tus observaciones sobre la estrategia para vender mi empresa al público. Nos impresionarás. Mostrarás a todo el equipo tus armas y el fervor que me has demostrado siempre.

—No es lo mismo.

—No tiene por qué ser diferente. Cada vez que estás en mis brazos, en mi cama, has llegado a conocer mi reto y mi pasión. Puedes hacerlo de diferentes maneras en un entorno diferente. Vas a mostrar a todos por qué te lo mereces.

Eso me hace reír.

—¿Exactamente cómo voy a hacer eso? —Pongo suavemente mis dedos sobre la pantalla del ordenador, tocando la imagen de sus brazos, incluso desde aquí puedo ver los pequeños arañazos que dejé durante nuestra última vez juntos—. ¿Haciéndolos sangrar?

Su sonrisa se ensancha mientras se inclina hacia atrás en la antigua silla.

—Me gustaría pensar que ahorras tu violencia para mí.

—Ah —le digo retirando la mano casi a regañadientes. Mi sonrisa se vuelve vaciante

—. Estás asumiendo demasiado. No has visto la presentación… puede que no te gusten mis propuestas.

—Arriésgate —me dice ladeando la cabeza y elevando las cejas de una manera seductora y pícara a la vez.

Me echo a reír. Últimamente parece que no he hecho otra cosa más que correr riesgos.

—Eso lo prometo —digo en voz baja.

—No voy a presionar a mis ejecutivos para aceptar tus propuestas. Sean cuales sean las reacciones que obtengas de ellos serán honestas y no voy a hacer caso omisas de ellas.

Ah, entonces aquí no hay garantías. Comprenderlo realmente me relaja. Es el tipo de retos para los que estoy entrenada. Lo entiendo y es familiar. En este momento cuando todo en mi vida se siente nuevo y aterrador, algo que me resulte familiar es una bendición.

Enderezo los hombros, levantando la barbilla un poco.

—Duerme bien señor Chiba —le digo en voz baja—, los dos tendremos un gran día mañana.

—Buenas noches señorita Tsukino —dice, y con una pequeña sonrisa desaparece. La pantalla queda en negro.

Pero todavía lo siento.

Al igual que el océano siente a la luna.

Al día siguiente estoy lista. Tengo que estarlo, ¿verdad?

—Estoy lista, estoy lista, estoy lista —me repito a mí misma mientras me paso el peine por el pelo deshaciendo los nudos sin inmutarme apenas por el dolor.

Elijo una falda ajustada negra que me llega unos pocos centímetros por encima de la rodilla y la combino con una chaqueta ajustada con un volante péplum en la cintura.

Bajo esta llevo un top de seda, en un verde que me recuerda a los Everglades2. Es tan ligero que casi se espera que sea transparente. Es una ilusión, un toque de misticismo encerrado en el duro realismo de un traje de negocios. Hago una declaración.

—Hoy es mi día —le digo a mi imagen en el espejo.

Mi reflejo me mira dudoso.

Agarro mi maletín con un poco más de fuerza de lo habitual y salgo. No hay necesidad de ir a la oficina. Mi equipo se reunirá conmigo en Maned Chiba.

Mientras conduzco pienso en el nombre, Maned Chiba Securities. Un poco de investigación me ha enseñado que Maned Chiba es el cánido más grande de América del Sur y, gracias a sus largas piernas es más alto que cualquier otro cánido salvaje en el mundo. Muerde el cuello de su presa y la sacude violentamente hasta que queda laxa. Pero a diferencia de otros lobos no forma manada. Mantiene un extenso territorio recorriéndolo y defendiéndolo sólo con la ayuda de su compañera. Juntos trabajan para mantener todas las amenazas y desafíos bajo control en la bahía. Los Maned Chiba son compañeros de por vida.

Pero a pesar de su altura y de su agresividad, el Maned Wolf es considerado una especie vulnerable. Es cazado.

Conduciendo ahora a través de Beverly Hills reduzco la velocidad y me pregunto si Darien ve lo mucho que se parece a este animal. Creo que Darien es un depredador vulnerable. Y yo podría ser su compañera ayudándole a ampliar su territorio.

Pero seguiremos siendo vulnerables.

Finalmente llego a su edificio de Santa Mónica. Paredes de vidrio tintados se elevan hacia el cielo apaciguando la necesidad de esta ciudad de ver su reflejo. Aparco en la calle, enderezo la postura y la respiración. Mi equipo sabe que me he acostado con el hombre para el que haremos la presentación. Me estarán juzgando. Si me lío con esto y aun así obtengo una promoción voy a buscarme nada más que burlas y faltas de respeto. Tendría que rechazar la promoción, tal vez incluso dejar la compañía.

Eso simplemente no va a suceder. Trago saliva y camino a través de las puertas del enorme edificio. Paso más allá del puesto de seguridad hasta la sala de conferencias. Llego diez minutos antes pero la gente ya está en su lugar. Mi equipo se sienta con los ejecutivos de Maned Chiba todos listos para mi presentación. Sólo falta Darien. Camino hacia el frente de la sala. Mina tiene todo preparado para la presentación de PowerPoint.

Me paro frente a todos y sin decir nada alcanzo el ordenador portátil que almacena las imágenes que voy a utilizar. Me pregunto si alguien más nota el ligero temblor de los dedos. Los ejecutivos repasan sus aplicaciones de iPhone, leen e-mails y unos pocos me honran con una sonrisa tranquila. Si sus pensamientos son lascivos, se esconden bien bajo sus suaves expresiones, casi desinteresadas. He hablado con cada uno de ellos en las últimas semanas, pero hoy ninguno de ellos me aborda. Todos están solamente esperando.

Y entonces entra en la habitación.

Inmediatamente la energía se desplaza. Todo el mundo levanta la cara al señor Chiba, pero cuando sus ojos se quedan fijos en mí, los demás siguen su ejemplo. La intensidad de la atención me golpea como una ola de calor de una explosión controlada. Hago clic en el PowerPoint y comienzo.

Empiezo con las tendencias del mercado, cosas aburridas para la mayoría pero no para mí. La tendencia del mercado es una manifestación matemática de las expectativas y valores de toda una clase de personas. Los números que hacen tictac en el Dow Jones puede decir si miles de personas están sintiendo esperanza o miedo. ¿Están perdiendo su dinero, acumulándolo como el agua antes de un desastre inminente?¿Están invirtiendo en productos farmacéuticos, una predicción de que muchos de nosotros vamos a encontrar consuelo en una píldora? Pero las tendencias que son relevantes para Maned Chiba son aún más interesantes. Sus alarmas y garantías pueden dar a la inseguridad una sensación de seguridad. Así que la pregunta aquí es: ¿Los inversores se sienten atraídos por el valor del miedo del mercado?

Y la respuesta es siempre.

Paso a través de los diferentes aspectos del negocio que les interesaran más a los inversores y les descubro las áreas que tienen poca importancia para ellos. Detalles de protección para los extranjeros en países peligrosos, es una división que debe ser reducida. Demasiado riesgo. La rentabilidad del miedo es continua, la rentabilidad de la muerte es finita.

Todo se puede reducir a un número.

Los ejecutivos están más alerta ahora. Miran como señalo las diferentes áreas de la gráfica. Mis dedos ya no tiemblan. Puedo sentir sus ojos, pero la mirada de Darien tiene una textura distinta. Es de terciopelo contra mi piel.

Me voy sobre los números del departamento de R&D3. Esta es un área que necesitan para crecer, pero su departamento de marketing necesita un cambio de imagen. Se necesitarán nuevas contrataciones y será necesario hacer despidos.

Cuando se reduce a números, puedo ser despiadada.

Kevin se ha olvidado de que tiene que mantenerlos ojos sobre él mismo. Puedo sentir su mirada. Pero no como antes. Su deseo no proviene de lo que sabe acerca de mis relaciones. Sino de mi poder. Soy fuerte.

Molly me está mirando también. El poder la excita. Me quiere alcanzar de la manera más profunda. Quiere ser el cazador que derriba al depredador, atarme y exponerme a la vista de todos.

Y estos ejecutivos…todos me quieren. Y su deseo no es un insulto. Es un regalo.

La marca y la imagen es el área de Mina así que doy un paso atrás y permito que ella tome temporalmente la palabra. Pero sé que la atención sigue en mí.

¿Qué sucede si dejo que me tengan? ¿Qué pasa si los manipulo para mis intereses, los doblo para hacer mi voluntad de acuerdo con todos mis planes? ¿Qué pasa si ellos me recompensan por ello?

Me imagino en este momento a Kevin levantándose, llegando hasta mí esperando mis instrucciones mientras que Darien asiente con aprobación. Esto no es traición. Esto es fuerza. Es el tipo de poder que me permite hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera. Nadie se atreve a objetar.

Me imagino desnudando a Kevin. Quitándole la chaqueta, luego la corbata y tirándola bruscamente al suelo mientras él está en silencio y obediente. Poco a poco le desabrocho la camisa enfrente de todos. Rei sonríe mientras expongo su torso delgado cuidadosamente esculpido. Acaricio los contornos de sus músculos, sus pectorales, sus abdominales y su estrecha cintura. "Quítate el resto" le diría detrás de él mirando cómo, obediente, se quita el cinturón, luego el pantalón y, finalmente los bóxers. Es más delgado que Darien, un poco menos musculoso y su juventud le da una fragilidad que no puede esconderse con los entrenamientos diarios. Su erección demuestra su deseo. Se parece a mí, la esperanza iluminando sus ojos marrones, mientras espera por su siguiente instrucción. Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros y presiono hacia abajo hasta que se pone de rodillas, esperando.

Vuelvo a mirar a Darien. Él sonríe mientras levanto mi falda hasta la cintura, bajando mi ropa interior lo suficiente.

—Saboréame —le instruyo e inmediatamente siento la caricia de su de lengua abriéndome mientras mi deseo lechoso corre sobre su lengua.

El Vicepresidente mira a Kevin, envidiando los colores en su cara. Lo llamo con una señal de la mano e inmediatamente cumple, viene detrás apretándose contra mí y puedo sentir su erección mientras succiona suavemente mi cuello, incluso mientras Kevin continúa su trabajo. Mis ojos ahora están trabados en Darien. Esta vez es Molly la que debe atenderme. También camina detrás de mí pasándome los dedos por el pelo y los brazos. Quiere más pero esto es todo lo que voy a permitirle. Esta es mi fiesta, yo hago las reglas.

Darien sonríe. Entiende. Sus ojos me hablan pidiendo agradarle así que le permito a Molly desabrochar mi camisa y el sujetador. El Vicepresidente se pone de rodillas y me acaricia los muslos mientras la lengua de Kevin se sumerge dentro de mí. Me estremezco, mi cabeza cae hacia atrás ligeramente, el placer es intenso. Pero mis ojos se quedan con Darien. Poco a poco se levanta y camina alrededor de la mesa, sigiloso, confiado, exigente. Se pone de pie frente a mí.

—Háganse a un lado —y los otros jugadores se desmoronan, ninguno de ellos está plenamente satisfecho, pero saben que no se les permite protestar. Pasa las manos sobre mis caderas, mi estómago, mis pechos mientras yo trabajo en su cinturón.

Y luego, en un instante estamos contra la pared en frente de todos. Mis piernas envueltas alrededor de él mientras la mete dentro de mí una y otra vez. Gimo mientras los observadores esperan para ver si pueden tener un turno.

Pero no pueden. Soy de Darien y él es mío. Nosotros hacemos las reglas y la emoción es casi tan embriagadora como cuando siento la erección de Darien dentro de mí introduciéndose más y más profundo. Da un paso atrás llevándome contra él ahora sólo los hombros están contra la pared y giro las caderas moviéndome contra él, llevándolo a nuevos niveles de éxtasis. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver a Kevin con ganas de unirse.

Justo cuando creo que estoy a punto de llegar Darien se detiene, me baja las piernas hasta el piso y me da la vuelta. Presiona suavemente la parte baja de mi espalda y me inclina, poniéndome las manos en la pared. Voy a quejarme cuando me penetre por detrás. Vuelvo la cabeza para poder ver la habitación. El vicepresidente se está tocando mientras nos mira. Molly se ve enojada y envidiosa. Mina se retuerce en su asiento, tímida pero deseosa.

Y las manos de Darien permanecen en mis caderas mientras le mete más y más duro. Estoy temblando mientras me sujeto contra la pared, sintiéndolo y viéndolos a ellos. Una de sus manos se desliza hasta mi pecho, me aprieta el pezón antes de llevar su mano hacia abajo entre mis piernas. Estoy tan mojada, sabe que todo el mundo puede notarlo. Todos quieren tocar y probar. Pero esto es solo para Darien. Toca mi clítoris, moviendo su dedo lentamente al principio y luego rápidamente, jugando conmigo aún mientras presiona dentro de mí.

Yo grito cuando me vengo, el sonido demasiado crudo y desenfrenado para ser considerado un grito. Siento que se viene dentro de mí llenando mi cuerpo como llena mi mente con un nuevo sentido de dominación, control.

Sí, control. Esa cosa resbaladiza que pensé que estaba perdiendo. En este momento, una vez más se me ocurre que este hombre que trata de controlarme me ha dado más control del que había tenido nunca antes. ¿Es una ilusión? ¿O esta vez es una realidad?

Dejo a un lado las preguntas mientras Mina termina su parte de la presentación y subo al escenario de nuevo con una sonrisa secreta en mi cara.

Hoy, esta sala llena con un público ansioso y atento, es mía para dominar...

…y yo suya.

**Continuara… **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente…**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA KYRA DAVIS, ES LA TERCERA PARTE DEL LIBRO ****A STRANGER JUST ONE NIGHT****, Y DE ****EXPOSED**** EL TITULO DE LA HISTORIA ES ****BINDING AGREEMENT****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA TERCERA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA. **

**CAPITULO 5**

Al final de la reunión, los ejecutivos están de acuerdo con todo. Aplicarlo será su responsabilidad, pero he establecido la dirección. Darien insta a cada uno de ellos a interrogarme, a dar sus opiniones honestas. Pero tengo respuestas para todo. Están satisfechos.

Sé que Darien está a punto de darme más trabajo, otro proyecto, otra razón que requiere que le informe a él, pero nadie se preguntara si lo merezco o no.

Mientras presento a mi equipo, Darien y yo no nos tocamos, pero hay algo en la mirada que intercambiamos… la pretensión está despareciendo. Todos lo pueden ver. No importa. Ellos pueden saberlo y no pueden hacer nada al respecto. Molly se arrastra detrás de mí, puedo oler su sensación de derrota y es vigorizante.

Le he dado a mi equipo el resto del día libre, pero vuelvo a mi oficina, donde Karaberite me dice que he sido llamado al undécimo piso. El CEO, Kaos Costin, quiere verme. No dudo. Sé que estoy a punto de que me ofrezcan un ascenso y ahora estoy lista para aceptar. Tomo el ascensor y me anuncio con su recepcionista, que me dice que espere.

Ésta es la primera vez que he tenido una reunión formal de tú a tú con el señor Costin, pero sé que él siempre hace esperar a todo el mundo.

Es una de las formas en que demuestra su autoridad. Sin embargo cuando me siento en la silla de cuero marrón en la zona de recepción, encuentro que la directiva me inquieta, me hace bajar de la embriagadora sensación de supremacía que tenía hace sólo un momento.

El pensamiento me detiene. ¿Supremacía? ¿Era eso lo que estaba sintiendo? Echo un vistazo a la recepcionista, su pelo está recogido en una coleta baja, un anillo con una perla negra se aferra a su dedo índice mientras sus manos vuelan sobre el teclado de su computadora, su falta de interés en mí es aceptable. ¿Realmente creo que soy mejor que esa mujer? ¿En serio? ¿Creo que me merezco más de su atención?

Los minutos pasan lentamente y mientras me continúa ignorando me siento menos inclinada a creer que lo hago. Miro hacia abajo a mis manos. No he usado un anillo desde que le di a Seiya el precioso rubí que me dio. ¿Qué más había regalado ese día? ¿Mi pragmatismo? ¿Mi modestia? ¿Mi humildad? ¿Estoy realmente dispuesta a desprenderme de tanto?

—El señor Costin la verá ahora —dice.

El teléfono no ha sonado así que sólo puedo asumir que ella lo está leyendo en la pantalla de su computador que le permite saber que es mi turno. Por otra parte, no es realmente mí tiempo. Es el del señor Costin. Él pudo haberme llamado a la reunión pero me está haciendo un favor al mantenerla. Eso es lo que me hizo sentir.

Abro la puerta y paso al interior. El señor Costin se sienta en un escritorio de caoba; detrás de él hay una pared de ventanas. Tengo una visión de mi oficina. La suya es mejor. Su cabeza se inclina mientras lee algún informe. Recibo la vista de su calva, y no de su rostro.

—Cierra la puerta. —Me instruye y rápidamente lo hago. Él continúa leyendo mientras me acerco tímidamente a su escritorio. Considero sentarme, pero lo pienso mejor. En cambio me quedo allí de pie y espero a que me salude... y me diga que hacer.

Por fin alza la vista. Sus ojos recorren de arriba a abajo mi traje, su expresión impasible. Él no es un hombre poco atractivo. Tiene los pómulos altos y una mandíbula fuerte, pero sus ojos son demasiado claros, de un azul muy pálido, que le dan un aspecto perpetuamente helado, incluso cruel.

—Ha cambiado su estilo —dice con ironía. Tengo la sensación de que está hablando de algo más que la ropa.

Inquieta me cambio de un pie al otro. Él se inclina hacia atrás, pareciendo disfrutar de mi malestar. Por último, suspira y hace gestos hacia una silla.

—Siéntese.

Es el tipo de orden que se da a un perro y me avergüenza que obedezca tan rápidamente.

—Tuvimos que dejar ir a Yaten Kou —dice—. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

Asiento, tragando saliva y mirando a mi regazo.

—Yaten era un activo —continúa el señor Costin—. Todos los departamentos funcionaban bien, incluyendo el suyo.

Otra vez asiento. Lo que antes era confianza ahora es ansiedad. Puedo sentir mi corazón golpeando contra mi pecho. Es tan fuerte, que me pregunto si el señor Costin puede oírlo.

—El mundo de los negocios es uno brutal —continúa—. La supervivencia del más apto y todo eso. Y el más apto no es necesariamente el más fuerte. Hay muchos animales muy fuertes que han sido víctimas de la extinción, mientras que el monarca más débil queda protegido por sus colores, hermosos y tóxicos. Es curioso cómo funciona eso, ¿no es así?

Lo considero un reto, pero cuando miro hacia arriba y encuentro sus ojos lo pienso mejor. Me encojo de hombros torpemente, de repente avergonzada de mis colores brillantes.

—Has venido aquí esperando que te ofrezca el trabajo de Yaten ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Una vez más me encojo de hombros y espero que él no se dé cuenta del rubor subiendo por mis mejillas

—Por el amor de Dios, si vas a actuar como un niño tímido de jardín de infancia, voy a tener que tratarte como tal. Usa tus palabras, Serena.

Me aclaro la garganta.

—He oído rumores… —Pero mi voz se apaga. No tengo ni idea de cómo proceder. Pensé que sabía a lo que venía, pero no lo hago.

—Esa sí que es una forma interesante de decirlo. —El señor Costin entrecruza sus dedos y sonríe—. También he estado escuchando algunos rumores. ¿Comparamos las notas? Dime, Serena. ¿Qué has estado escuchando?

Me retuerzo ligeramente.

—He oído que usted podría estar a punto de ofrecerme un ascenso —digo. Mi voz es tan fina como las alas de una mariposa monarca.

—Con tantos rumores que corren ese es probablemente uno de los más inocentes que he escuchado en mucho tiempo —señala—. La mayoría de los rumores que circulan en torno a esta empresa últimamente son más… lascivos.

Ahora sé que puede ver mi sonrojo. Enderezo mi postura. Tengo que mantenerme por mi cuenta aquí. Tengo que parecer como una mujer que se merece un ascenso y no como una niña asustada, como el señor Costin insinuó.

—¿Está considerándome para el trabajo, señor Costin? —Me las arreglo para sonar un poco más tranquila ahora.

Pero mi calma es tenue, más aún cuando el señor Costin se toma su tiempo para contestarme, me estudia con esos fríos ojos.

—Maned Chiba tiene relaciones comerciales con muchos de nuestros clientes y Darien Chiba es accionista personal en el resto. Él tiene más tirón e influencia en el mundo de los negocios que cualquier otro hombre en Los Ángeles. Tuve que despedir a Yaten porque mantenerlo pudo habernos costado todas nuestras cuentas. No se me dio una opción. No me gusta cuando la gente me quita mis opciones, Serena. ¿Lo entiendes?

Asiento.

—¡Con palabras!

—Sí, señor Costin —digo rápidamente. Demasiado para ser fuerte y en control. Esta montaña rusa de emociones es demasiado extrema para mí. Quiero bajarme del paseo.

—También me gusta Neflyte Metalia, el cofundador de esta empresa. Ya no es quien participa en las operaciones del día a día aquí, pero sigue siendo un jugador clave en todas nuestras decisiones importantes. ¿Sabes lo que era para él? ¿Siendo acorralado? ¿Sentir que tiene que tomar decisiones para ascender a alguien que causó dolor a los que ama, mientras que arruinan a un hombre que siempre ha servido a su empresa, la empresa que construyó, con honor?

Honor. Yaten Kou no merece tener esa palabra asociada a él. Y sin embargo, no me había sentido cómoda con su despido, tampoco. No se había basado en mi acoso sexual, sino que se había basado en mentiras. No tengo ninguna defensa contra los ataques del señor Costin.

Me obligo a sostener su mirada. Puedo ver que hay más cosas que quiere decirme. Insultos y acusaciones que está trabajando duro para frenarlas. Aun no me ha acusado de acostarme en mi camino a la cima, a pesar de que piensa claramente que lo estoy haciendo. No me ha dicho que fastidié todo con el ahijado del señor Metalia sólo para luego obtener una recompensa por abrir mis piernas para un cliente. ¿Quiere llamarme perra? ¿Zorra? ¿Qué haría si no tendría miedo de las repercusiones?

Y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que tiene miedo de las repercusiones. Su ira no tiene dentadura. Levanto mi barbilla. Palos y piedras. Puedo soportar esto. Tengo que soportar esto. No es menos de lo que merezco y, honestamente, no puede hacerme daño.

—Si el señor Metalia está molesto, realmente lo siento. Siento que usted esté molesto, también —agrego—, pero esa nunca fue mi intención. He trabajado aquí durante seis años y ninguno de mis clientes ha tenido una queja.

—Me pregunto por qué —dice el señor Costin secamente.

Una vez más me retuerzo. Dice mucho sin decir nada en absoluto. Me impulso hacia delante.

—Por primera vez dirijo un equipo en un gran proyecto. Aunque me doy cuenta que la mayoría de las personas que son trasladadas a un puesto de supervisión como el de Yaten…

—Deberías referirte a él como el señor Kou. Le debes al menos respeto, ¿verdad, Serena?

Espero que desaparezca el aguijón de ese insulto antes de continuar.

—Me doy cuenta que normalmente, una persona que comienza trabajar en el puesto del señor Kou ha conducido más de un equipo, pero si hablas con los ejecutivos de Maned Chiba, encontrará que he hecho un trabajo ejemplar. Creo que tendremos esa cuenta durante mucho tiempo, junto con muchos proyectos lucrativos.

—Me sobrepondré a la sorpresa.

Detrás de él, veo la ciudad. La parte superior de los edificios y pequeños coches que se arrastran por las calles atestadas, que no parecen más grandes que una caja pequeña de fósforos. Todo el mundo va a alguna parte y todo el mundo tiene que hacer frente a la irritación del tráfico y los largos semáforos. Pero con el tiempo van a llegar a donde quieren ir. El truco es no dejar que la rabia del camino te afecte.

—¿Tengo el trabajo, señor Costin?

Una vez más espera antes de responder, pero esta pausa no es tan intimidante como la última. Los dos sabemos que sus opciones han sido quitadas.

—Comienzas mañana —dice con frialdad—. Tienes mucho que aprender. Toda tu experiencia aquí ha implicado cosas como Finanzas Corporativas, riesgos, marketing y ventas, y así sucesivamente. Tienes cero experiencia con los Sistemas de atención a la Salud y Servicios, Medios y Entretenimiento, o Transporte y Logística de Viajes y sin embargo esos son tres de los cuatro departamentos que presentarán informes ante ti ahora. Tu protector no te hará mucho bien si te equivocas en esta empresa sin posibilidad de reparación.

—No tengo un protector.

El Sr. Costin me lanza una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Todos tenemos protectores, Serena. Dioses a los que oramos en busca de ayuda. Pocos afortunados obtienen ayuda de los dioses terrenales. Son más fácilmente seducidos. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Mira su reloj y suspira—. Vete a casa, vuelve mañana lista para aprender. Supongo que esta noche tendrás que hacer un poco de culto, porque sin tu Dios protector, no tienes oración.

Me clavo mis uñas en la palma de mi mano, pero luego me obligo a soltar mi puño y sonreír al señor Costin antes de salir de su oficina con la humildad silenciosa que quiere de mí.

Pero no dejo el edificio como me pedía. En su lugar voy a mi oficina y empiezo a organizarme. No he preguntado si podría trasladarme a la oficina de Yaten; el señor Costin no me había invitado exactamente a hacer ese tipo de preguntas Es extraño conseguir un ascenso de un hombre que te odia. Y es curioso que hace sólo unos meses ni me imaginaba que pudieran realmente odiarme más de lo que podía imaginar que alguien me llegaría a amar completamente. No me había visto a mí misma como el tipo de persona que inspira ese tipo de emociones extremas. Pero ahora la palabra "odio" aparece mucho referente a mí. Seiya, Yaten, el señor Costin, quizás Molly… ¿Cómo es posible que después de tantos años de jugar a lo seguro, ahora estoy inspirando tanto desprecio?

No me gusta esto. Nunca quise ser la chica Bond que destruye vidas por amor y beneficios. Pero siempre he aspirado al poder y quizás son los sumisos quien inspiran emociones más beneficiosas. Si es así, ¿no es la fuerza la que vale el precio de la animosidad?

El fuerte no se puede liquidar.

¿Y el amor? ¿Me ama Darien? ¿O es algo más?

En cuanto al señor Costin… bien, tiene razón sobre el grado de influencia que tiene Darien, podría perder su trabajo tan fácilmente como lo perdió Yaten. Él debe saberlo. Así que en este caso es el miedo el que le hace odiarme.

Es tan convencional, ni siquiera es interesante. La única parte que me da que pensar es que soy a quien teme. El jefe de esta empresa me teme. Eso es… diferente.

Manejo hasta casa esa noche pensando en la luna y el mar. Juntos pueden hacer mucho daño.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Cómo ven Sere ya ganó enemigos. Peor.. que pasara luego?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi.. está última parte de la trilogía apenas comienza! Jajajaj…**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA KYRA DAVIS, ES LA TERCERA PARTE DEL LIBRO ****A STRANGER JUST ONE NIGHT****, Y DE ****EXPOSED**** EL TITULO DE LA HISTORIA ES ****BINDING AGREEMENT****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA TERCERA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA. **

**CAPITULO 6**

No quiero invitar a Darien esta noche. Y esta vez no es nada más porque necesite espacio. Las cosas se me están yendo de las manos, pero la parte más alarmante de todo es que sus ideas, propuestas y filosofías, que sé que son poco éticas, cada vez son más atractivas.

Así que no me acerco a él. En su lugar me hago una ensalada, abro una botella de vino y lloro. Tal vez sea porque esta no es la vida que imaginé. Es mucho más y mucho menos. Finalmente, llamo a mi amiga Lita. Ella no me regaña por evadirla durante semanas enteras. En lugar de eso, simplemente escucha en mi voz las notas de emoción y me dice que va a venir.

Llega con una botella de Grey Goose. De pie en mi puerta, me estudia como un niño expectante. Me he cambiado el traje por una larga bata de seda, el pelo cuelga suelto sobre mis hombros.

—Wow —dice cuando finalmente entra, caminando junto a mí—. ¡Qué diferencia respecto a hace un mes!

La sigo hasta la cocina, donde se inclina sobre el mostrador sosteniendo el vodka contra su corazón. Estudio la etiqueta que representa aves blancas volando sobre un cielo de cristal.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, pensemos —dice con solemnidad mientras abre la botella—. Tú eras una buena chica que salías con un gilipollas controlador y entonces tuviste una aventura, y entonces te comprometiste con el gilipollas, rompiste con el gilipollas, y te emparejaste con tu amante. ¿Todo eso en menos de treinta días? —Ella levanta sus cejas castañas—. Eso podría ser digno de un record Guinness.

—¿Y exactamente qué record mundial estaría estableciendo?

—¿La mayor transformación jamás alcanzada por una graduada de Harvard durante el mes de marzo? ¿Podemos crear esa categoría? —pregunta. Salta sobre el mostrador—. ¿Tienes helado?

Dudo sólo un momento antes de ir a la nevera y sacar un tarro de vainilla Stonyfield. Lita sin contemplaciones desentierra varias cucharadas y las deja caer en mi licuadora antes de ahogar el helado en alcohol y mezclar todo junto en algo que me recuerda falsa inocencia.

—Ya has estado bebiendo —señala.

—Sí —reconozco.

—¿Quieres beber más?

Asiento con la cabeza y sonríe, vierte la bebida en dos copas de agua elegantemente curvadas.

—Eso también es un cambio. Dime, Sere, ¿significa que estás dispuesta a renunciar a parte de tu precioso control?

—He estado cediéndole el control a Seiya desde hace años.

—Cierto. —Bebe un sorbo de bebida, dejándose a propósito un bigote de leche para hacerme sonreír—. Pero eso fue como entrar en un carrusel. No podías controlar al caballito de plástico, pero sabias a donde ibas.

Ese viaje ha terminado, así que me estoy preguntando, ¿Te cambiaste a la emoción controlada de la montaña rusa, o estás lista para salir del parque de atracciones del todo y probar con el paracaidismo?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Tú cabalgas los riesgos, yo no.

—¿Ah, sí?¿Y qué hace a la nueva edición de Serena Tsukino cabalgar?

Es una pregunta complicada y medito sobre ella mientras me trago el dulce sabor del pecado. Pienso en lo que siento cuando Darien está dentro de mí. Pienso en la energía con la que me llena, la intensidad. En esos momentos, el mundo se vuelve más brillante llegando incluso a expulsar la oscuridad dentro de mí. En estos momentos estoy haciendo paracaidismo, respirando en las nubes, disfrutando de la emoción y el peligro de la caída. Tal vez eso es lo que necesite cabalgar.

¿O es cuando tengo el mundo corporativo en mis manos? No es de extrañar que fantasee sobre sexo mientras tengo el dominio sobre una sala de juntas. Es una emoción diferente, pero relacionada. Caer contra volar. Y qué decir de la propuesta de Darien... y es una propuesta, controlar al mundo, haciendo reglas a nuestra medida y obligando a otros a doblarse a nuestros caprichos. Está proponiendo remodelar el universo, hacernos dioses. Si tuviera que ceder a eso, lo que por supuesto nunca podría hacer, ¿prosperaría?

—No tienes una respuesta —susurra Lita. Su voz calla y lo dice con asombro—. Las cosas han cambiado, ¿verdad? No hace mucho tiempo tenías una respuesta para todo.

Me río a carcajadas.

—Pensé que la tenía. —La bebida hace mis consonantes más suaves, un poco más difíciles de entender—. ¡Resulta que ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de las preguntas!

Lita se acerca, cepilla el pelo detrás de mis hombros y luego deja que sus manos se deslicen por los bordes de la solapa de seda.

—Relájate —susurra—. Te ves hermosa cuando estás vulnerable.

—¿Y cuándo soy fuerte?

—Eres preciosa. —Las manos de Lita flotan hacia abajo por los costados. Estoy viendo la habitación a través de un lente de suave focalización. Lita es quien luce preciosa mientras sus dedos acarician el pie de la copa. Su vida siempre ha sido lujosamente simple. Mis ojos siguen su pelo hasta su cuello, donde por primera vez veo los pequeños hematomas que tiene allí. Una marca de triunfo dejada por un amante reciente.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —pregunto sabiendo que quien quiera que fuese, probablemente no estaría allí por mucho tiempo. Lita tiene la costumbre de elegir hombres fáciles ambiciosos que pueden llevar a cabo sus fantasías sin tocar su mente. Es divertido al principio, hasta que se vuelve aburrido.

Ella levanta sus dedos a las marcas y sonríe con reverencia.

—Mi primer ménage à trois. —Se ríe—. Creo que su nombre era Taiki y ella se hacía llamar Amy. Es un nombre muy bonito, ¿verdad? Amy. El nombre de un niño dado a una niña... le conviene. —Deja que las palabras se deslicen por su lengua.

Vacilo. No soy la única que está cambiando. Lita nunca antes ha cruzado esa línea.

—¿Hiciste...? —Mi voz se apaga, sin saber qué decir—. ¿Qué hiciste? —Es la pregunta que finalmente escojo. No sé si quiero escuchar acerca de cualquier cosa capaz de escandalizarla. Después de todo, Lita no se escandaliza por mucho.

—Fue idea de Amy. Ella es DJ en Divinity.

—¿Divinity?

—¿No has oído hablar de él? —Deja su vaso y levanta los brazos al aire, extendiendo su espalda mientras alcanza el cielo—. Es un pequeño club en Melrose. Divinity. Nombre raro, ¿no? Es una especie de recordatorio de por qué la gente va a los clubes. Para bailar, beber y coquetear hasta que la realidad y todo el sentido de la mortalidad sea sólo una especie de fusión en la distancia y todos nos sentimos un poco como seres divinos. Deidades de la noche.

Miro mi propio vaso. No estoy bebiendo porque tenga hambre de saborear lo divino. Eso lo consigo cada vez que pongo mis labios contra los de Darien. Lo siento cuando me acuesto debajo de él, cuando palpita dentro de mí al entrar y lo escucho cada vez que susurra mi nombre.

Por el contrario, estoy bebiendo porque quiero tocar la parte de mí que es cariñosamente torpe y humana.

—Me asusté al principio —admite

—. Amy siempre coqueteaba conmigo, pero nunca pensé que algo podría salir de ahí. Yo le dije que no era de esa manera. —Hace una pausa antes de añadir

—: Entonces comenzó a hacerme preguntas a las que no tenía respuestas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Me preguntó si tenía miedo de perderme. Quería saber si yo pensaba que cambiaría si dejaba que otra mujer me tocase, si me gustaría. Quería saber si yo pensaba que iba cambiar de sentido mi identidad, mi definición de la feminidad y la sexualidad. Todo era muy filosófico y empecé a preguntarme... ¿A qué le tengo miedo?

—Pero nunca antes mencionaste estar interesada en las mujeres —señalo. El brebaje cremoso y espeso abrigaba mi garganta y mi estómago haciéndome feliz. Feliz por esta leve intoxicación y feliz de ser distraída de mi vida por una de las aventuras excitantes, pero inocuas de Lita —. Tal vez no era el miedo lo que te contenía, sino la falta de deseo.

Lita se ríe.

—Pero siempre estoy deseosa de aventuras. Y quería saber… ¿qué tan fuerte es mi sentido de mí misma? Si soy lo suficientemente fuerte, ninguna aventura será capaz de sacudirme. —Se encontró con mis ojos, dando sorbos a su bebida otra vez—. Fue muy interesante... una mujer conoce el cuerpo de otra mujer. Ella sabía dónde su contacto debía ser ligero y dónde aplicar un poco de presión. También instruyó a nuestra pareja, Rubeus…

—Taiki.

—Taiki.. sí, Taiki. Empezamos conmigo bajando hacia él. Yo estaba de espalda, con la cabeza colgando fuera de la cama y me lo llevé a mi boca mientras se ponía de pie. Estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, deslizando mi mano arriba y abajo por la base de su erección mientras mi boca se movía en la punta y los bordes... Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sentí su lengua contra mi coño.

Salté un poco, exprimiendo mis piernas juntándolas un poco más fuerte, como si Amy estuviese aquí ahora mismo, tratando de suavizar mis líneas en la arena.

—Fue una forma perfecta de empezar —dice Lita, su voz baja con el recuerdo—. Mi enfoque estaba sobre él, ni siquiera la veía, y la lengua de una mujer se siente igual que la de un hombre... excepto tal vez más cualificada. Empecé a gemir incluso cuando mi boca estaba envuelta alrededor de Taiki, traté de mantener mis caderas quietas, pero no pude. Fue entonces cuando Taiki le preguntó si él también podía tener mi sabor.

—Lita —susurro su nombre con una urgencia que me sorprende. No esperaba esta historia, o su atractivo.

—Amy le dijo cómo darme placer —continúa con una sonrisa—. Se puso sobre él y le dijo que moviera la cara hacia mi coño, que deslizase su lengua suavemente alrededor de mi clítoris y luego hacia atrás y adelante. Comenzó lento pero era casi demasiado y me retorcía sobre la cama mientras ella me miraba y me tocaba. Ella era la maestra y yo recibía la lección. Le explicaba cómo agregar los dedos a la experiencia. Y entre frases se inclinaba hacia abajo y mordisqueaba mi oreja, encontrando el punto sensible allí con su lengua, mientras sus dedos trazaban el área alrededor de mis pezones, haciéndolos deseosos sin tener que tocarlos directamente.

Aparté la mirada, como si la escena estuviese justo delante de mí en lugar de en la cabeza de Lita. Como si me viera en esa cama. Yo nunca podría hacer eso, ¿verdad? nunca podría renunciar a tanto control, nunca podría desafiar tantas convenciones. Ni siquiera me siento atraída por las mujeres. Pero esta historia me acaricia de una manera que no había previsto. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho para que Lita no pueda ver que Amy ha trabajado su magia en mí.

—Ella me dijo que la tocara... Nunca le he tocado el pecho a otra mujer. Pero me gustó la forma en que se sentía, firme pero muy suave. Me gustó la forma en que Amy me respondió. A Taiki también le gusto.

—¿Realmente tuviste relaciones sexuales con ellos? —le pregunto. Mis mejillas son de color rojo brillante y mi pregunta viene en un susurro.

—Amy dirigió eso también. Ella le dijo que me penetrara despacio, le dijo cómo girar sus caderas a la perfección. Me pidió que la besara mientras él me montaba. —Lita se queda en silencio, un momento perdida en el recuerdo—. Amy me pidió que enfrentase mis miedos. —Finalmente añade—: Y me recompensó por ello.

—¿Con sexo?

Lita duda sólo un momento antes de responder:

—Me premió con aventura. Y con el orgasmo más increíble que he tenido. Me destrozó, Sere. Casi me hizo llorar. Taiki dijo que podía sentir los espasmos que se disparaban a través de mí. Fue... fue espectacular. Y es un recuerdo al que podré aferrarme hasta que muera. Cuando tenga ochenta años seré capaz de mirar hacia atrás a esa noche y recordar que una vez fui atrevida y audaz.

—Sí —dije lentamente. Por unos momentos dejamos la imagen que ha pintado colgar entre nosotros, exigiendo tanto respeto y admiración. Pero a medida que se desvanece, empiezo a recordar lo que es real y lo que no lo es. Alcanzo algo que nos tira hacia atrás plenamente en el presente.

—Siempre tendrás el recuerdo —digo poco a poco—, pero... es posible que no recuerdes si te acostaste con Taiki o Robeus.

Eso la hace reír y con su risa el humor cambia a algo un poco menos intenso.

—Bueno —dice finalmente—, es por eso que tenemos que seguir siendo amigas. Para que puedas recordarme esas cosas.

Sonrío hacia mi batido de leche, saboreando la idea de tener una amiga de por vida. Ella duda un momento antes de tomar mi mano.

—Suenas como si también tuvieras temores que enfrentar —dice amablemente—. ¿Qué está pasando, Sere?

Respiro hondo y empiezo a hablar. Le cuento el modelo de juego de amantes que estoy jugando con Darien . Le digo que estoy siendo promovida por un hombre que quiere despedirme. Le hablo de Molly y Yaten y que estoy en conflicto.

—Me están concediendo poder e influencia sin sentido —digo finalmente—. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era posible!

Esta vez la risa de Lita es más rica y más bulliciosa.

—Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero esa es la situación de todos los dictadores del mundo, y un buen número de nuestros funcionarios electos. Respetamos la oficina, ciertamente respetamos el poder, pero es bastante raro que respetemos a la persona que ejerce ese poder sobre nosotros.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Cuando leemos los libros de historia, son los líderes a los que honramos e idealizamos.

—Oh, por favor. El punto entero de los libros de historia es atraer nuestra atención a las excepciones. No hay suficiente espacio en la página para escribir sobre los que representan el statu quo, la norma. ¡Dios mío, qué aburrido sería!

Me río tontamente, poco entusiasta

—No —suspira—. Normalmente cuando alguien tiene poder sobre nosotros, salimos a buscarle defectos. Los exageramos en nuestra mente y en nuestros chismes. Nos burlamos de nuestros líderes cuando se dan la espalda. Nos convencemos de que no están realmente donde merecen. Que no son mejores que nosotros. A veces estamos en lo cierto, a veces nos equivocamos. En realidad no importa porque todavía respetamos el poder y seguiremos doblándonos ante el mismo, independientemente de la forma en que sentimos por las manos que lo sostienen.

No he pensado en ello de esa manera antes.

—Esa no es la dirección que he elegido para mí —le digo en voz baja—. Él la eligió por mí.—¿Y tienes miedo de perderte? —pregunta Lita. Sacude su cabeza, mueve su bebida —. No puedes volver sobre tus pasos, Sere. Lo que pasó, pasó. Mientras que estés en la empresa, la gente lo recordará. Puedes ver a través de eso y averiguar si te lleva a un lugar que te gusta o puedes dejar la empresa e ir a otro sitio. Empezar desde cero.

—¿Estás bromeando? —exclamo—. ¡He puesto seis años en ese lugar! ¿Y dónde podría ir? No hay otra empresa de consultoría en Los Ángeles que tenga su reputación.

—Podrías trabajar para ti misma.

Parpadeo. No es que la idea nunca se me haya ocurrido, pero nunca la he tomado en serio. Los riesgos de trabajar por cuenta propia son demasiado grandes. La única estructura es la que tú creas.

—No estoy hecha para este tipo de incertidumbre.

—Bueno, entonces tienes un problema. —Lita recoge su cabello castaño en sus manos, tirándolo hacia arriba de su nuca —. Todo en la vida es bastante incierto en estos momentos. Eso no va a cambiar, independientemente de lo que hagas.

Dejo caer mi cabeza, derrotada.

—Estoy perdida.

—No, ya sabes dónde estás, pero no estas segura de qué ruta deseas tomar —señala Lita—. Tienes que tomar tus propias decisiones, y lo harás. Pero voy a decirte esto, no has terminado con Darien Chiba. Ni de lejos.

Cuando ella dice su nombre, lo siento. Siento su sonrisa, sus manos, siento sus labios contra mi cuello. Él nunca está lejos. Nunca está fuera de mi mente, siempre causando ondulaciones. No, no he terminado con Darien Chiba. Y no estoy segura de que alguna vez lo haga.

**Continuara…**

**Vaya calor! Uff! Que suerte la de Lita.. jajaja.. nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA KYRA DAVIS, ES LA TERCERA PARTE DEL LIBRO ****A STRANGER JUST ONE NIGHT****, Y DE ****EXPOSED**** EL TITULO DE LA HISTORIA ES ****BINDING AGREEMENT****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA TERCERA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA. **

**CAPITULO 7**

La mañana siguiente llega demasiado pronto. El tambor de pesar palpita suavemente en mis sienes, recordatorio de la decadencia de la noche anterior. En el momento en que llego al trabajo Karaberite me dice con una voz mezclada con maravilla y alegría que voy a ser trasladada a la oficina de Yaten. Asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de mostrar entusiasmo.

- ¿Ha llamado el señor Chiba? pregunto. Él no había llamado la noche anterior. Y esta mañana tampoco había ningún mensaje de él en el móvil. Karaberite sacude la cabeza, sus rizos sueltos se sostienen absurdamente, debido a un exceso de spray para el cabello.

- Ustedes dos no tuvieron una pelea, ¿verdad? Ella se inclina hacia delante con complicidad. Me gusta Seiya, pero es mucho más caliente el Sr. Chiba.

Me enfado ante el comentario. No es justo que le comparen a Seiya con Darien. Ellos ya no están compitiendo por el mismo premio. Asiento bruscamente a Karaberite y entro en la oficina que estoy a punto de abandonar.

Estar trasladándome al piso de arriba, un símbolo físico de mi trayectoria actual. No hago un escándalo. Nadie viene a mi oficina para felicitarme o ayudarme en la mudanza. No necesito mucho tiempo. Seis años y las únicas cosas que hay en mi oficina son documentos y archivos. No hay imágenes de hijos pequeños ni lindos pisapapeles, sólo pinturas que fueron colocadas ahí por la empresa. No hay nada aquí que diga: Esta es la oficina de Serena, a excepción de los archivos, lo que por supuesto, son más que suficientes. Muchas noches he encontrado consuelo en los números y los cálculos que se almacenan tan bien en estos archivos y discos de almacenamiento. Su lógica fría es algo que puedo contar. Si yo pudiese convertir mi vida en una ecuación matemática, estoy segura de que podría resolverla.

Aun así, me he acostumbrado a mi oficina, la forma en que los cajones de los archivadores crujen saludando cuando los aficionada a mi escritorio con su madera teñida de negro y la curva sutil de las patas que hacen alusión a una cierta feminidad en esta pieza utilitaria de muebles.

Pero, por supuesto, mi nueva oficina es mejor. Muestra un poco más la imagen de la ciudad, la mesa está hecha de una madera un poco mejor y la silla es más cómoda. La única cosa que me intimida es el trabajo que me espera. Los archivos apilados uno encima del otro están llenos de información acerca de los departamentos de los que nunca he sido informada.

Mi bandeja de entrada está inundada de información que necesito aprender y preguntas que necesitan respuestas. Voy a organizar los equipos para los proyectos sin conocer los jugadores con los que voy a estar trabajando. Voy a estar ayudando a los equipos frente problemas que no entiendo.

El Sr. Costin parece haberse "olvidado" de darme la contraseña de acceso de algunos archivos que necesitaré para gestionar los departamentos con éxito, por lo que me acabo de pasar al menos una hora hablando con los chicos de IT. Chicos de IT que si no hubiera sabido mejor, parece que fueron instruidos para tratar de minar deliberadamente mi paciencia.

Yo podría haber pasado como molestias normales los problemas de tecnología si no hubiese visto en uno de ellos una sonrisa satisfecha cuando me preguntó en voz alta por qué el Sr. Costin no me había dado la autorización que sabía que iba a necesitar.

Y Darien sigue sin llamar.

Me paso el día leyendo y tomando notas. Algunas de las personas que van a trabajar para mí pasan para ofrecerme sus felicitaciones. Todas las palabras son buenas y la amargura esta oculta pero yo puedo detectarla. Puedo ver el brillo de resentimiento en sus ojos cuando me dan la mano ofreciéndome su ayuda en la transición, y así sucesivamente. Ninguno de ellos amaba a Yaten, pero todos ellos respetaban su trabajo. ¿Sentirán los mismo por mí? ¿Eso es lo que quiero? ¿El respeto mezclado con rencor?

Bueno, jugaré la mano que me han repartido. Inclino mi cabeza sobre otro archivo.

Y todavía no llama.

Es algo bueno, me digo. Necesito un poco de espacio de él. No puedo decirle que me toca con la voz, los ojos y las manos todos los días. Él me quiere corromper. Necesito distanciarme de él para que eso no suceda. Es bueno que no me haya llamado.

Sigo leyendo el archivo, con un cierto nivel de ansiedad acelerando mi pulso.

Finalmente llega la noche. No salgo hasta las seis y media. No hay ningún punto en quedarse más tiempo. Sólo se puede aprender cierta cantidad de información en un día.

Estoy incómoda al entrar al garaje para ir a mi coche. El Sr. Costin no vino a verme, y cuando traté de llamarle con preguntas, mis llamadas fueron enviadas al correo de voz. Él está tratando de ayudarme a fallar.

Saco mi coche a las calles de la ciudad. Como de costumbre, el tráfico es un ejercicio de paciencia. La mayoría de los angelinos pueden tolerarlo mientras avanzamos. Es cuando el tráfico está completamente parado que se agitan. Ahí es cuando tenemos que admitir que hemos elegido el camino equivocado y no vamos a ningún lado.

Ojeo el cartel del 101. Al sur me llevará a casa, al norte me llevará con él.

Tengo que ir al sur. Es el lugar donde yo vivo, donde pertenezco. No estoy preparada para nada más. No lo quiero.

Pero lo necesito.

El tráfico de Los Ángeles continúa sigilosamente, alguien se inclina sobre bocina en una expresión de frustración inútil.

Las palmas de las manos están húmedas y se deslizan hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo del cuero suave del volante.

Ve hacia el sur, es donde perteneces. No quieres lo que él quiere.

Estoy temblando ahora. Todos los números que he revisado toda la tarde se han quedado en la oficina. Aquí no hay nada claro o simple para mí al cual aferrarme. Estoy más cerca de la entrada a la autopista. Veo la pequeña flecha que señala el camino, me insta a la autopista que me va a llevar a casa.

Pero no me voy a casa. Me voy al norte.

Y cuando me tiro a la autopista, veo que el tráfico que va a lo largo de esta nueva dirección no es tan desalentador. El diablo ha despejado el camino.

Pronto llego a su salida, y en cuestión de minutos estoy en la curva de la calle familiar.

Abro la puerta, la cual la tiene sin cerrar. Entro sin anunciarme.

Él me está esperando en la sala de estar. Una botella de champán se está enfriando en un cubo. Las llamas bailan en la chimenea.

-Llegas tarde dice sin rencor.

- Yo no debería estar aquí le digo en voz baja.

Lleva pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta, la chaqueta deportiva es lo único que indica que no está pensando en una noche tranquila en casa. Su única respuesta es una sonrisa.

- No he sabido nada de ti desde la reunión -agrego.

Así que has venido a mí. Él hace estallar el tampón del champán, vierte el oro que burbujea en dos vasos que esperaban.

No respondo, no me gusta pensar en lo que mi presencia aquí significa.

- Bebe, Sere. Mi mano es inestable mientras me tomo el vaso

.- Yo no debería estar aquí -le digo de nuevo.

Simplemente envuelve su mano sobre la mía, levanta la copa a mis labios.

- Estuviste magnífica en esa sala de juntas -dice en un murmurio.

Las burbujas cosquillean mi confianza. Bajo el vaso y susurro:

- Lo estuve. Pero no estoy preparada para esta promoción.

Su mano acaricia mi mejilla, se mueve a través de mi pelo antes de encontrar su lugar en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

-Estas lista para cualquier cosa.-Si me equivoco en esto, ¿qué pasa? le pregunto. -¿Voy a tener otra oportunidad? ¿Vas a ser indulgente con mi incompetencia?

- Nunca has sido incompetente.

-¿Y cuál es el precio de estos favores?

-Toma otra copa - sugiere, sus ojos están sonrientes. Da un paso atrás, me mira, su vaso sin tocar.

-Estuviste magnifica -dice de nuevo. -El único precio que quiero es que seas magnífica cada día. Quiero que la gente lo vea, lo sienta. Y quiero estar dentro del poder que he ayudado a conceder. Quiero hacerte llegar, quiero ver como comandas el mundo y tiemblas ante mi toque. Quiero follarte aquí, en mi oficina, en la tuya y quiero tu disfrute a diario ante el placer de la autoridad y la sumisión. Es una combinación embriagadora y es uno de los pocos que podemos explorar los dos.

- Tengo miedo.

- Si no fuera así, no serías muy inteligente. Pero… Y con esto desliza la mano bajo mi camisa, debajo de mi sujetador, aprieta mi pezón . -El miedo puede ser divertido. Al igual que una película de terror o una casa embrujada. El miedo puede ser tu propia elevación.

- ¿Cómo puede el hombre hacer todas las reglas y tomar lo que quiere sin pedir disculpas, sin tener miedo de nada? respondo . -Me estas pidiendo que sienta una emoción que no conozco.

Ah, estás equivocada. - Él se aleja de mí, camina hacia la estantería, dejando que su dedo se deslice sobre los enlaces hasta que se detiene sobre un título, El Paraíso Perdido de John Milton . - Era el libro de mi madre dice tirando de él . Ella era la gerente de una pequeña oficina en una empresa grande. Mi padre era un corredor de bolsa abriéndose camino, comercializando productos básicos y acciones que él mismo apenas podía permitirse. Compra y venta de empresas prometedoras de cuyas operaciones se sabía muy poco. No me malinterpretes dice él, volviéndose hacia mí, sonriendo en la forma que se hace cuando se reviven recuerdos incómodos . No estaba mal en su trabajo. Su empresa le gustaba. Él era un jugador de equipo. Las últimas palabras dichas como una maldición. Camina hacia la chimenea, sube el gas, por lo que aumentan las llamas . Cuando ellos lo establecieron para tomar la caída de un cargo con información privilegiada, él no se desvió del guion. Se mantuvo en la línea de partida. Lealtad antes de supervivencia; esa era la forma en que mi padre vivió su vida. Él creía en sus promesas. Nos dijo que cuidarían de él, asegurándose de que no hubiese acusaciones criminales. Que él no estaría ni un minuto de su tiempo en prisión, su carrera iba a sobrevivir intacta. Eran promesas encantadoras, dientes de león en un campo, como mi madre las describió. Las malas hierbas, flores que no estaban previstos pero que sin embargo estuvieron.

- Fueron mentiras le digo. He escuchado esta historia antes. Diferentes actores, misma parcela. Ya sé cómo va.

La mayoría de las promesas dice Darien, con los ojos todavía en el fuego el cual le daba una iluminación misteriosa que de alguna manera seducía incluso mientras intimidaba .- Las personas que están hablando la verdad no tienen que prometer. Cuando un niño se compromete a no tirar otra galleta o un marido promete no coquetear nunca con otra mujer, cuando un delincuente promete a Dios que va a portarse bien si se escapa de ese delito… aquello son siempre mentiras. La madre lo sabe, la esposa lo sabe, Dios ciertamente lo sabe. Pero mi padre no, optó por hacer el tonto, y pagó por ello.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? le pregunto amablemente. No le estoy regañando, no me parece que se conecte a la conversación que habíamos empezado.

- ¿Sabes por qué no podía ver a través de las mentiras? pregunta Darien. La pregunta es claramente retórica, así que guardo silencio y espero a que continúe . - Debido a que desobedecer es aterrador. Siempre es más seguro hacer lo que te dicen en lugar de crear tu propio camino. La gente encuentra consuelo en seguir las reglas de otras personas, eligiendo una destrucción segura que una posible salvación arriesgándote. Ellos se aferran a la idea de que podría ser peor y están más aterrorizados que atraídos por la idea de que podría ser mejor. Él suspira, camina de vuelta a la biblioteca y pone Paraíso Perdido en el estante.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en la cárcel? le pregunto.

- Cuatro años. Resulta que había algo más en la historia y en los crímenes que mi padre conocía. Fraude de Valores, presentaciones falsas con la SEC, y así sucesivamente. Al negarse a explorar lo desconocido permitió que lo desconocido le devastase. Mi madre se convirtió en madre soltera.

Hacia muchas horas extras en el trabajo pero continuamente otros ascendían en su lugar. Mucha gente con la que trabajaba sabía acerca de mi padre y la comparaban con él en la idea de culpabilizarla por asociación. Podría haberlo dejado, podría haber trabajado algunas horas menos y pasar parte de su tiempo enviando currículos a otras partes. Dios sabe que necesitábamos ganar más dinero y ella era inteligente para salir adelante en otra empresa que le daría una oportunidad. Pero había estado en su compañía desde la universidad. Era adicta a la familiaridad - Él viene a mí, sus brazos me rodean, sus manos se deslizan a la parte baja de mi espalda - . Sus errores fueron los más comunes. A veces tenemos que salir de nuestras zonas de comodidad. Tenemos que romper las reglas. Y tenemos que descubrir la sensualidad del miedo. Tenemos que afrontarlo, impugnarlo, bailar con él.

- ¿Bailar… con el miedo? Flaquea mi voz. Él sonríe.

- Sí. Siempre he seguido los caminos que me asustan, no porque quiero conquistar el miedo, sino porque sé que tengo que vivir con ello, si quiero llevar a cabo algo interesante. Tomo los riesgos que me perturban, y los añado al borde de mi vida, porque si puedo hacerla mi amante, ella me servirá. Levanta las manos, pone una a cada lado de mi cara . El miedo es un amante que quiero compartir, Sere. Quiero compartirlo contigo.

Sé que lo que está diciendo es una locura. Los desvaríos de un niño herido cuyo mayor objetivo es la rebelión. Y sin embargo, las palabras me seducen. ¿Cómo no? En el fondo, en la parte que he intentado tan duro de enterrar, soy como Lita, siempre deseosa de aventura.

Se inclina cerca, sus labios descansan contra mi oreja.

- Ven, persíguelo conmigo ahora.

Y dejo que me guíe. Salimos de su casa, hacia el garaje, hacia el coche que se asemeja a arte y poder. Se lanza a la calle muy rápido, estoy sentada en mi asiento con el estómago apretado. Toma las curvas con la habilidad de un piloto de carreras y la imprudencia de un adolescente. Tomo aire y me doy cuenta que tiene razón. El miedo es emocionante.

No pregunto a dónde vamos mientras navegamos por las carreteras secundarias de Los Ángeles, las calles que no son monitoreadas con tanto cuidado por la policía. Estamos un poco fuera de la red, jugando con las reglas de Darien.

Finalmente se detiene en un callejón detrás de una serie de pequeños restaurantes y salones de belleza baratos. La mayoría de estas empresas han cerrado por la noche, pero me doy cuenta de que todavía hay coches aparcados en un pequeño y lúgubre aparcamiento en el cual Darien nos desliza dentro. Una luz brilla en una puerta blanca contra un edificio marrón apagado. Me conduce a ella y veo la palabra Wishes en pequeñas letras pintadas en rojo sobre la superficie blanca. El color me recuerda a la sangre, la pasión y rubíes.

Él abre la puerta para mí y veo que hemos llegado a un bar de barrio clandestino. El bar es pequeño, el mobiliario se compone de sofás y sillas suaves, cosas que estarían perfectamente en casa en un salón privado. No hay más de diez personas aquí, pero una mujer se sitúa en un micrófono, cantando algo triste y seductor. A su lado, un hombre con gafas de montura metálica y un bronceado dorado toca el contrabajo.

Detrás de la barra está una mujer con el pelo largo de color rojo, casi tan rojo como las palabras escritas en la puerta. Ella sonríe cuando ve a Darien, pero su sonrisa se vuelve un poco más brillante cuando sus ojos se posan sobre mí.

-Sr. Chiba dice mientras nos acercamos, ha pasado un tiempo.

-Hey, Setsuna. Una de tus famosas margaritas para mi amiga dice mientras hace un gesto para que me siente en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

- No bebo tequila le digo mientras me siento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo a perder el control? me pregunta.

Hay burla en su pregunta y no me molesto en contestar o poner nuevas protestas.

En un momento, tengo una margarita en las rocas, una fina capa de sal adorna el borde de la copa. Siento sobre mí los ojos de la habitación. Cuando miro a un hombre en una mesa de la esquina mira hacia otro lado rápidamente, la mujer en el otro extremo de la habitación mantiene la cabeza gacha mientras estudia su bebida con una intensidad que sugiere que está evitando activamente otra visión. Hay pequeñas conversaciones en torno a la habitación, las bebidas suben y bajan, y, sin embargo, en un millón de maneras poco diferentes, todo el mundo parece en sintonía con nosotros, como si ellos también sienten la atracción gravitatoria de la luna, como si detectaran la creciente marea.

-Ella es buena dice Darien, señalando a la cantante. Su cabello es negro y cae un poco más allá de sus hombros, sus ojos están cerrados mientras canta sobre la crueldad del amor. Me recuerda a Molly.

-Lo es dice Setsuna pero sus ojos permanecen en mí. Ella pone su dedo sobre el vaso de mi mano. Hay una intimidad allí, tocando el mismo cristal sin tocarse .- Toma las cosas con calma dice tímidamente . Tengo la sensación de que habrá más.

La cantante termina su canción. Darien asiente a nuestro camarero quien alcanza por detrás de su cabeza una gran campana oxidada y hace sonar sus anillos golpeando los patrones de las conversaciones y reflexiones alcohólicas.

.- Última llamada ella grita.

Están lejos de ser las dos y hay algunas quejas entre los clientes, pero nadie se queja en voz muy alta, aceptando este extraño giro del destino como norma en lugar de como un delito inesperado. Unos pocos ordenan una bebida mientras aun puedan, pero la mayoría simplemente deciden levantarse e irse. La cantante y el bajista están en un segundo plano. No empaca. Me tomo mi copa a medida que más y más personas salen.

-¿Este es tu bar? pregunto a Setsuna.

Ella se ríe ligeramente y sirve un trago para ella.

- No dice a la ligera . Es el suyo. Me dirijo a Darien, quien sonríe en secreto.

- Es mi bar.

- Está él de acuerdo . Yo pongo las reglas.

Y luego estamos solos. Los clientes se han ido. Soy sólo yo, los músicos, Setsuna y… él.

- Apuesto a que eras una buena chica en la universidad dice Setsuna ligeramente cuando suenan los pasos de la cantante que vuelve otra vez al micrófono. La canción es un poco más valiente esta vez, las profundas notas resonantes del contrabajo establecen el estado de ánimo -. Apuesto a que ni una sola vez hiciste una locura, bailando sobre una barra, besándote en público… Apuesto a que ni siquiera bebiste un chupito sobre un cuerpo.

Niego con la cabeza.

- Estaba ocupada estudiando. Tenía metas.

La sonrisa de Setsuna se amplía.-

No las tenemos todos. Mi copa se encuentra medio vacía en la barra y la arrastra lentamente a la basura, fuera de mi alcance . -Te voy a enseñar cómo se bebe un chupito del cuerpo de alguien.

La cantante levanta la voz como construyendo la canción. Le envío una mirada penetrante a Darien, pero sus ojos están puestos en Setsuna. Él está mirando con atención y me doy cuenta de que, sin decir una palabra, él de alguna manera dirige esto. Me va a llevar lejos de lo familiar, presentándome la inquietud de la emoción.

Setsuna coloca un trago de tequila en la barra antes de caminar alrededor del mostrador, lleva un salero en la mano y una rodaja de limón en la otra. Ella toma mi brazo y con un rápido vistazo a Darien desliza el limón por el interior de mi muñeca, a lo largo de esa línea donde late mi pulso. Después rocía el sendero con sal antes de levantar el limón a mi boca.

- Muerde -me instruye. Mi corazón late con fuerza. Miro a Darien de nuevo. Esto está más allá de lo desconocido. No estoy cómoda con esto en absoluto… y sin embargo no puedo decir que una parte de mí no esté dispuesta.

Abro la boca, envolviendo suavemente mis labios alrededor del limón mientras ella levanta mi muñeca a su boca. Ella mantiene todo el tiempo sus ojos puestos en Darien mientras lame la sal de mi piel. Con movimientos lánguidos ella alcanza el chupito, lo tira hacia atrás, y luego se inclina hacia adelante para su limón. Siento su lengua deslizarse ligeramente más allá del limón y casi me echó para atrás, pero entonces siento la mano de Darien en la rodilla, deslizándola por mi pierna. Una delicia familiar en que basarme. Ella tira el limón de mí, tomándolo en sus dientes y exprimiendo el jugo en su boca.

-Tu turno.

Mi cabeza se agita mientras ella consigue otra rodaja de limón, pero esta vez pone el limón en el cuello de Darien. Él inclina la cabeza amablemente permitiéndole crear un rastro de sal. Ella sirve otro trago de tequila y coloca el limón entre los dientes de Darien.

- Adelante dice ella . Pruébalo.

Me parece oír la risa en la melodía de la cantante pero podría ser mi imaginación. Me inclino hacia delante, mi lengua chupando la sal en su garganta.

- Consigue cada grano persuade Setsuna -. Sería un pecado desperdiciarlo.

Ella observa y sigue estimulándome susurrando mientras busco los granos de sal que han caído detrás de su clavícula. Cuando finalmente me recuesto, Setsuna alcanza el vaso. Ella lo sostiene por encima del hombro, instándome a continuar con una subida de cejas. Echo un vistazo atrás hacia a la cantante y el bajista. La música continúa con la suavidad informal que se espera de los profesionales, pero sus ojos están sobre nosotros. El rubor se inicia en mis mejillas y se propaga con la velocidad de un incendio de cinco alarmas. Esta era mi fantasía, ser observada, pero nunca soñé que tendría el coraje de actuar y llevarla realmente a cabo. Es muy aterrador.

Pero el miedo puede ser emocionante, por lo que me pongo de pie y paso entre las piernas abiertas de Darien, presionando mi cuerpo mientras pongo mi barbilla en su hombro. Setsuna lleva la copa a mis labios, inclinándola, dejando que el goteo de alcohol discurra en la boca abierta. Finalmente saca la bebida lejos mientras tomo el limón de Darien. Sus manos se mueven por mi espalda, a mi trasero, a través de mis piernas, presionándolas hacia arriba. Tomo una respiración fuerte, murmurando su nombre.

Cuando me alejo estoy temblando. Me quedo mirando a Darien mientras él deja cuidadosamente el limón en una servilleta de papel. Setsuna está detrás de él, con los ojos brillantes con toques de peligro mientras coloca las manos sobre cada uno de los hombros de Darien y se apoya en su oreja.

En un susurro, dice: -Es tu turno, señor Chiba.

Darien se levanta y hace un gesto vago que Setsuna parece entender. Rápidamente quita todo de la barra.

- Acuéstate, Sere dice, con voz autoritaria. Estoy, un poco agitada, un poco miedosa. Echo un vistazo a los músicos de nuevo. Se han mudado a una pieza más tranquila, su música no ofrece ninguna distracción de lo que está sucediendo. No para mí, no para ellos. Creo que veo el bajista guiñándome, pero no estoy segura.

- Yo no creo que… empiezo, pero Darien me detiene presionando el dedo contra mis labios.

- Puedes hacer al miedo tu amante.

Las palabras no significan nada, pero estoy obligada a consentir. Dejo que Darien me levante hasta que estoy sentada en la barra. Levanto mis piernas, recostándome, sintiéndome completamente vulnerable ante los demás de la habitación. Setsuna se encuentra detrás de la barra, Darien, en frente de ella. Siento sus manos en el dobladillo de mi camisa ya que Darien trabaja para desatar los botones en la cintura de mi falda.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? susurro, pero Darien me calla.

- Has tomado el poder, ahora es el momento de someterse.

Setsuna me quita la camisa, siento mi falda deslizándose por mis piernas. La música se detiene y escucho las voces susurrantes de los músicos, que hablarán de lo que están viendo.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Setsuna poner otro chupito. Siento el frío del cristal mientras lo arrastra a lo largo de mi muslo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? pregunta. Serena murmuro . -Serena Tsukino.

- Bueno, señorita Tsukino, necesito que separes un poco tus piernas, no vas a ser una buena chica esta noche.

Darien se ríe en voz baja y puedo sentir la frialdad del cristal a través de la tela de mi ropa interior.

- Mantén esto aquí en su lugar, por favor. Setsuna instruye mientras Darien me sonríe.

- Sométete dice de nuevo . Para mí.

Aprieto mis muslos con el vaso en su lugar mientras me acaricia con el limón, a lo largo de mi estómago, en mi pecho, a lo largo del contorno de mi sujetador. El limón es colocado entre mis dientes y siento que rocía sobre mí la sal. Mi piel es tan sensible ahora, que hasta este toque ligero es alarmantemente seductor.

Darien se inclina hacia abajo, probando la sal sobre las líneas de mi sujetador, alcanzando el interior y pellizcando mis pezones mientras Setsuna saborea la sal de mi estómago mientras va moviéndose más abajo, peligrosamente abajo. Veo a los músicos que se mueven más cerca.

Pienso en protestar, escupir el limón y decirles que esto requiere más audacia y coraje del que yo tengo.

Pero no lo hago. No arranco. Setsuna se mueve aún más abajo, besando el borde de mis bragas y luego la tela llegando hasta la copa de cristal. Disfruta con el tequila como si fuera un gatito probando leche.

Siento una nueva inyección de frescura cuando Darien vierte el valor de un dedal de tequila en mi ombligo. Se desborda, llegando hasta mis bragas, que ya estaban mojadas.

Yo no protesto en esta ocasión, ni siquiera cuando me quita el sujetador y frota un limón sobre mis pezones antes de revestirlos con sal. Setsuna endereza su postura y observa mientras él bebe de mi ombligo, siguiendo la corriente hacia abajo.

Con cuidado, Setsuna tira el vaso de entre mis muslos, asegurándose de que sus dedos tocan más de lo debido cuando arrastra el vidrio.

- El tequila tiene que haber entrado en sus bragas dice . Están sin duda mojadas.

La cantante suelta unas risitas, mientras el bajista tose en su mano.

Darien tira de mis bragas. Tira de mis piernas abriéndolas un poco más y entonces me prueba.

Destella en mi memoria, el Sr. Chiba tocando mi clítoris con un cubo de hielo empapado de whisky esa primera noche que lo conocí. Cierro los ojos… mordiendo el limón. Es la misma sensación, pero mucho más poderosa bajo la atenta mirada de los extraños.

Mis caderas instintivamente se levantan hacia él, mi espalda se arquea. Otra vez oigo la voz susurrante de la cantante mientras yo gimo.

Pero él se retira justo antes de que llegue al clímax. Mi respiración es irregular mientras siento mover sus labios por mis caderas, por mi cintura, por encima de mi pecho y la garganta hasta llegar a mi boca y tomar el limón. Cuando el jugo se ha acabado, le entrega el limón a Setsuna, que obedientemente lo toma, sus ojos recorriendo mi longitud de arriba abajo mientras Darien se inclina de nuevo para darme un beso. El sabor del tequila y del sexo me abruma, haciéndome agua la boca. Siento los dedos de Setsuna acariciando mi pierna, tocando suavemente mi sexo.

- Apuesto a que eres impresionante cuando te vienes dice una voz de hombre. En mi visión periférica puedo ver que el bajista se ha acercado. Es más joven de lo que pensaba. No más de veintitrés años, su inocencia predica en sus ojos abiertos sin inexperiencia.

Darien se aleja, volviendo a sonreír.

- ¿Puedo tocarte?

No digo una palabra. Ni si, ni no, pero el silencio es mi consentimiento.

Los pasos de Setsuna se alejan mientras el bajista se adelanta; sus dedos tocan brevemente mi muslo interior antes de subir a mi clítoris.

Una descarga de electricidad me hace saltar. Pero sus solicitaciones continúan mientras Darien besa mis hombros, mis pechos. Siento los dedos de este hombre que se mueven cada vez más rápido y gimo de nuevo. La cantante se ha movido muy cerca. Veo que se pone de pie junto a Setsuna, cuya mano está alrededor de su cintura, tocándola suavemente mientras me mira.

Puedo sentir que estoy a punto de llegar. Grito en voz baja, pero de nuevo Darien me detiene, diciéndole bruscamente al hombre que se aleje.

- Sólo para mí explica . Ella sólo se viene por mí. Y con esto sus dedos empiezan a tocarme, no sólo jugando, sino entrando en mi cuerpo, primero uno y luego dos. No tengo que esperar mucho. El orgasmo llega con fuerza y mueve todo mi cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera.

En un instante, su camisa está fuera y, a continuación los pantalones, está desnudo cuando se sube encima de mí penetrándome en frente de este pequeño grupo de empleados.

Porque al final, me doy cuenta, que eso es lo que son. Son personas contratadas para Darien e incendiarios, gente similar sobre la que él me dará autoridad. El poder está con Darien y conmigo, aquí en este bar mientras entra en mí una y otra vez. Miran con asombro y emoción, al tener el privilegio de ser incluidos en este momento.

Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. El bar es amplio, pero me pregunto si podemos mantener el equilibrio. ¿En qué punto vamos a ir demasiado lejos, olvidándonos de nosotros mismos, cayendo al suelo? Pero eso no sucede. Darien nos mantiene en el lugar. Es como si nuestra voluntad por sí solo nos impidiese caer. Lo oigo gemir mientras mis uñas corren arriba y abajo por su espalda. Esto ya no es sumisión. El miedo se ha echado a un lado, dándonos espacio para deleitarnos con el afrodisíaco del poder.

- Es magnífica suspira la cantante.

Sí, magnífico. Al igual que en la sala de juntas. Lo siento. Lo sé. En este momento estoy absolutamente segura de que tiene razón en todo. Yo era tímida, lenta para ver el brillo de mi situación. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa. Nosotros hacemos las reglas. Nadie más. Sólo nosotros.

-Este es el único precio respira en mi oído , estar dentro de tu poder.

- Sí le susurro y mi cuerpo comienza a temblar de nuevo. Este orgasmo se construye poco a poco, con cada embestida. Siento sus manos, su boca, sus ojos… Lo siento moliendo en mi interior. Cuando llego, él se viene conmigo, es incapaz de resistirse ni un minuto más. Juntos levantamos nuestras voces y nuestra audiencia gime colectivamente.

Sé que quieren volver a tocarme. La cantante parece que quiere tocar a Darien. Pero no se les permite. Hemos hecho del miedo nuestra pareja, del poder nuestro fundamento…

… y hacemos todas las reglas.

**Continuara…. **

**( que calors)! OMG! Ver a Darien y Serena en este plano.. ufff nos leemos en el siguiente capi! **

**Siento la demora chicas! Pero aqui estoy con 2 capis, Si puedo mañana Jueves les pongo otros 2**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA KYRA DAVIS, ES LA TERCERA PARTE DEL LIBRO ****A STRANGER JUST ONE NIGHT****, Y DE ****EXPOSED**** EL TITULO DE LA HISTORIA ES ****BINDING AGREEMENT****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA TERCERA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA. **

**CAPITULO 8**

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente junto a Darien, en su cama, con otra resaca. Esta no es inducida por el alcohol, es la resaca que te queda cuando cambia el mundo bajo tus pies, cuando hay un nuevo cableado en la mente. Todo es diferente hoy en día. No temo al miedo. He hecho cosas que nunca pensé que haría o podría hacer y ahora, si puedo hacer eso… si me puede gustar que me sometan así, ¿es tan indignante pensar que puedo dominar?¿No es casi necesario para mí para mantener el equilibrio? Porque si no ejerzo mi dominio en otras áreas de mi vida, me voy a sentir débil y controlada. Y no voy a dejar que eso suceda. Ya no más.

Me levanto de la cama con una nueva energía, más primitiva. Darien me mira sin decir una palabra mientras me dirijo al baño principal. Creo que huelo el perfume de Setsuna en mi piel, la colonia del bajista… una colección de amantes. Me poseían pero luego ellos mismos estaban poseídos. Una palabra mía podría haberlos detenido. Una palabra mía podría destruirlos.

Lo quito de mí lavándome bajo el agua caliente que corre de la ducha de Darien. Mi cabeza se está despejando. Sé lo que necesito hoy para comenzar.

Darien no se une a mí en la ducha. De alguna manera siente que no sería correcto. Cuando regreso a su dormitorio, veo que hay bolsas con ropa nueva en ellas para mí. No hay nada demasiado revelador. Una chaqueta grisácea de ganchillo con pantalón a juego y una camisola azul profundo espectacular. Todo es perfectamente apropiado, la única cosa que hace que sea fuera de lo normal es la actitud de la mujer que va a llevarlo. Lo veo cuando me pongo el traje. Cuando me miro en el espejo, la visión que veo es de determinación. En traje de color blanco y un pantalón de corte conservador soy cualquier cosa menos conservadora.

Cuando subo las escaleras, Darien me da una taza llena de café y me besa suavemente en la mejilla.

—Mi consejo ha decidido contratar a tu empresa para posteriores consultas.

Es una declaración engañosa. La decisión es de Darien. Al final, el consejo siempre sigue su ejemplo. Pero sé que en este caso no había ningún argumento o resentimiento. Mis ideas eran buenas, y el camino que yo les había señalado, era bueno.

—¿Has tenido problemas con alguien en tu trabajo? —pregunta—. ¿Acaso deshacerme de Yaten ha puesto el resto en la cola?

Creo que el Sr. Costin. Le podríamos destruir también. ¿Y Molly? ¿Sería un problema? De todos modos, debo decirle a Darien que todo está bien. Debo jugar limpio.

Me tomo mi café y sonrío.

—Vamos a ver cómo va hoy —le digo vagamente—. Si hay un problema, te lo haré saber.

Recojo mis cosas, mientras me doy cuenta que lo digo en serio. Si es necesario, le diré acerca de las personas que tratan de socavarme, que las fichas caigan donde puedan.

Cuando llego a mi empresa, no me voy directamente a mi oficina. En su lugar voy a ver al Sr. Costin. Su asistente intenta detenerme, me dice que tengo que esperar pero no tiene poder sobre mí. Nadie lo tiene, excepto Darien Chiba.

Ese pensamiento se siente conmigo gracioso, aumenta en mi piel, intensificando mi necesidad de flexionar los músculos, hacer alarde de mi fuerza. Abro la puerta del despacho del señor Costin, le atrapo con los dientes sumergidos en medio de un donuts natural. Sus ojos se abren de rabia mientras registra mi impertinencia.

Cierro la puerta de golpe tras de mí, mientras deja caer el donuts en un plato de papel.

—No tienes derecho… —comienza pero no tengo paciencia con sus amonestaciones.

—Tú no me quieres aquí —digo con frialdad—. No en tu oficina, no en este edificio, y ciertamente no en mi nuevo trabajo.

—El trabajo de Yaten —gruñe el Sr. Costin—. Sr. Kou para ti.

—No —digo con un movimiento de cabeza—. Era su trabajo, ahora es mío. ¿Y sabes qué? Al final, esta firma será más fuerte por mi ascenso. No te tiene que gustar, pero las insinuaciones y la falta de respeto se detendrán.

El Sr. Costin se inclina hacia atrás en su silla.

—¿O qué?

—O te vas a arrepentir todos los días de tu vida. —Yo camino alrededor de la mesa, echando el cuerpo hacia delante y sacudo un poco de azúcar en polvo de su solapa

—. Por favor, no malinterpretes esta situación. Lo que paso con Yaten no fue una casualidad: era una advertencia.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás pidiendo que te tema? —pregunta el Sr. Costin. Sus palabras suenas desafiantes pero hay una pequeña grieta en su voz que revela todo lo que necesito saber.

—Yo no tengo que pedir lo que ya tengo —dije simplemente—. Sigues siendo el jefe. Voy a seguir tus instrucciones. Pero recuerda, como me trataba Yaten era inaceptable. Podría haberlo demandado por acoso sexual y estoy segura de que no soy la única. No hubo juicio, sólo la amenaza de uno. Deberías estar agradecido por eso. Deberías estar agradecido de que no te he tirado abajo también. Al menos no todavía.

—¡Podrías hacer caer toda esta empresa sólo para servir a tus propios intereses!

—No seas ridículo. —Camino calmadamente rodeando la mesa y me siento frente a él—. Siempre que tenga este trabajo, mis intereses y los intereses de la compañía son sinónimos. Son ustedes los que comprometen la empresa cuando intentan deliberadamente socavar mi efectividad. Dices que se llevaron tus opciones, pero eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? Podrías haber ofrecido este trabajo a otra persona. Hubiera sido un gran riesgo, pero podrías haberlo hecho. No lo hiciste. Y ahora estoy aquí. No lo puedes borrar. Ya no tienes ese poder.

Vacilo sólo durante un segundo después de que las palabras salen de mi boca. Mi luz es más brillante ahora, es incluso más evidente y dura, pero no es una supernova. Puedo mantener esto. Todos estos años he tratado de jugar con las reglas de los demás con el fin de mantenerme sin ser borrada como mi hermana, pero Darien me ha mostrado otro camino.

Es un camino más terrorífico, y no estoy del todo cómoda con él… pero ahora veo que es mucho más eficaz que cualquier otra cosa que haya probado antes. ¿Esta agresión, este juego de poder? Me mantendrá visible y a su vez, será mi protección evitando caer en la misma suerte que mi hermana. La posibilidad de que me obsesiona cada día de mi vida. Una posibilidad que me persigue todos los días de mi vida.

—Si la cagas con un cliente —dice Costin—, hay consecuencias por ello.

—Por supuesto que las hay. —Sonrío y lentamente extiendo mis brazos en un gesto que lo abarca todo—. Tú has visto eso Sr. Costin. Supongo que las consecuencias con las que yo viviré serán las que yo quiera. Tal vez eso es lo que me pasa por atraer la atención de un dios terrenal. Sus palabras, no las mías.

El Sr. Costin me mira, su boca es una línea delgada, insinuando el odio que sabe que debe contener. Sonrío de nuevo. Él va a ver mi sonrisa condescendiente, o tal vez petulante. No me importa. Puedo sonreír de todos modos porque me gusta. Estas son mis reglas.

Me levanto para irme. He hecho mi punto, pero cuando empiezo a girarme el Sr. Costin me detiene.

—Tú no eres la que mueve los hilos aquí. Ese sería tu amante, el Sr. Chiba.

Me vuelvo y lo encierro en mi mirada.

—El Sr. Chiba es mi amante —lo reconozco—. En mi opinión él es la luna y yo soy el océano. Puedes culpar a la luna por la marea alta pero es el océano el que puede inundar su pueblo. Sería sabio respetar a los dos. Oh, ¿y Sr. Costin? —le digo mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta—. Esa es la última referencia que harás a mi vida sexual. Para siempre.

Y con eso salgo y voy a mi oficina.

Mi nueva oficina. Donde pertenezco.

El día es mío. Llamo a reuniones improvisadas individuales con cada departamento. No es como se hace normalmente, pero las cosas están cambiando a base de mis caprichos. Ayer por la noche era sometida, hoy soy el dominante. Yin y yang. Puedo prosperar en los extremos, si me quedo en el equilibrio.

Mientras estoy teniendo una reunión con mi antiguo equipo recibo una llamada del vicepresidente de Maned Chiba. Como Darien me había indicado anteriormente, tienen otro proyecto para mí, si yo quiero. Quieren que me involucre por supuesto, pero entienden que no estaré en medio de ello como la última vez. Después de todo, tengo muchos equipos para supervisar. Mi trabajo ahora es no sólo conducir sino escoger líderes.

Molly me mira expectante, comprendiendo mi mitad de la conversación. Miro sus ojos de color marrón oscuro y recuerdo todas las otras maneras en que ella me miró. Con diversión, crueldad, incluso superioridad… Recuerdo que cuando estaba de pie a mi lado, me toco sin invitación, diciendo cosas que sabía que me iban a degradar y me iban a hacer sentir pequeña y vulnerable ante ella.

Cuelgo el teléfono y digo a Kevin que él será el líder del equipo. Veo las miradas de sorpresa en los rostros de los consultores. Antes de mi promoción Molly y yo éramos las dos personas de este grupo que tenían mayor antigüedad y logros. Hace un tiempo Molly había entrenado a Kevin. Él sigue pagando cuotas que Molly ha prescindido desde hace mucho tiempo. La piel blanca de Molly toma un color rosado y su boca se torna hacia abajo en una mueca ya que doy a Kevin el cetro. Ella siempre tan compuesta, incluso este pequeño regalo es una victoria.

—¿Qué pasa, Molly? —le pregunto, sin poder contenerme.

—Nada —responde ella. No quiere mostrar su pesadumbre ante sus compañeros de trabajo. Sería un signo de debilidad.

Pero ella mostrara esa debilidad, que va a colgar fuera para que todo el equipo pueda verlo. Ella lo hará porque quiero que lo haga.

Me recuesto en la silla.

—Creo que la dama protesta demasiado. ¿Tienes un problema con Kevin siendo tu superior?

He elegido mis palabras con cuidado.

Molly registra esto y se desplaza ligeramente en su asiento.

—No tengo ningún problema con Kevin siendo el líder del equipo.

—Eso no es lo que pregunté —digo, girando hacia atrás y adelante en la silla. Esta silla ofrece más apoyo que la última. Su diseño mantiene mi postura erguida. Se adapta a mi estado de ánimo—. ¿Tienes un problema con Kevin siendo tu superior?

—No —dice Molly la palabra cortante, su enojo evidente.

—¿No qué? —le pregunto.

Se sonroja ahora. Puedo verlo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la malévola pudiera sonrojarse?

Se sonroja todo el tiempo, dice una vocecita. Es mi ángel, hablando a través de la mordaza que le he puesto en la boca. Me retuerzo un poco por su implicación, pero Molly también está atrapada en su propia humillación para notarlo cuando responde:

—No, no tengo un problema con Kevin siendo mi superior.

Ahora es el demonio que se sienta un poco más recto. Sonríe a Molly, sus ojos impertinentes, con la mirada un poco insultante. Molly se vuelve más roja todavía. Me arruga la nariz. Fui demasiado lejos y ahora el olor de esta venganza es más agria que dulce.

—Hemos terminado aquí —digo rápidamente

—. Kevin, voy a mandar a alguien de Maned Chiba que te llame con más detalles sobre el proyecto.

—Por supuesto, señorita Tsukino. —Su voz es profunda con respeto. Puedo decir que él todavía me quiere pero también me tienen un poco de miedo. Nunca haría un movimiento a menos que yo le dijese.

Él no siente lo mismo por Molly. Ella tendrá problemas con él. Podría ayudarla con esto... Si me apetece.

Miro cómo salen en fila de mi oficina y me pregunto cómo es posible.

¿Cómo es posible que nunca haya apreciado plenamente la relación simbiótica entre el miedo y el poder? ¿No solo del miedo que me tienen, sino a mi propio miedo que me inspira a seguir dirigiendo?

El miedo me motiva y me anima como la admiración de un amante.

Al igual que Darien Chiba.

**Continuara…**

**Wow! Que les pareacio esta Serena, poniendo en su lugar a Molly? Ya era hora!, nos leemos en el siguiente capi!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA KYRA DAVIS, ES LA TERCERA PARTE DEL LIBRO ****A STRANGER JUST ONE NIGHT****, Y DE ****EXPOSED**** EL TITULO DE LA HISTORIA ES ****BINDING AGREEMENT****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA TERCERA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA. **

**CAPITULO 9**

No voy a casa. No tiene sentido, cuando puedo quedarme en la de él, en su casa que es más grande que la mía, en su cama en la que me brinda placer y satisfacción. Cuando llego, él está usando un traje oscuro y una camisa gruesa de vestir blanca sin corbata. La formalidad y la accesibilidad en un vistazo. Un contraste seductor.

Pero el resto de sus preparaciones me paran. Su mesa de comedor está cubierta de lino blanco. Hay un lugar para dos velas en el centro de la mesa. Es un cliché romántico más apropiado para el amor marcado por los paseos a medianoche y los pétalos de rosa que un romance definido por los juegos de poder y desviaciones sexuales.

Él lee el escepticismo en mis ojos y se ríe.

—Podemos tener momentos de tranquilidad y de tradicionalismo en ciertas ocasiones. Podemos tener todo lo que queramos.

Esto también me hace reír, tiro nerviosamente de la manga de mi chaqueta. Mi confianza se tambalea cuando se trata de nosotros dos.

—No es que sea necesario —dice—, pero, ¿te gustaría cambiarte para la cena?

Miro mi traje blanco. Las imágenes de vino tinto y aceite de oliva bailan a través de mi cabeza.

—Sí —le digo definitivamente—, creo que sí.

—Asumí otro tanto —dice su risa remitiendo una sonrisa burlona—. Te he comprado algo más hoy. Un vestido. Está en mi cama esperando por ti.

Estoy a punto de decir algo cuando oigo a alguien en la cocina.

—¿No estamos solos? —Incluso mi pregunta me hace temblar un poco. Recuerdos de haber sido arrasada en esa barra... había sido tan intenso, aterrador y estimulante... No sé si puedo hacerlo dos noches seguidas. No creo quererlo.

Pero si él me lo pide, ¿lo haría? ¿Es eso lo que se necesita para mantener el equilibrio? ¿Tengo que rendirme todas las noches?

Sin embargo, cuando Darien llega a mis manos su tacto es tranquilizador, no exigente.

—Es el cocinero y su ayudante. Los contraté para la noche. Ellos cocinan para nosotros, eso es todo.

El alivio es más fuerte de lo que pensé que podría ser. Me agarra los hombros y me besa los labios suavemente con sólo un toque de pasión.

—Gracias.

—Dame las gracias por el vestido —dice en voz baja—. Los eventos de esta noche están establecidos tanto por tu estado de ánimo como por mis ambiciones. Soy mejor reconociéndolos que tú.

No estoy segura de entender lo que quiere decir, pero está bien. Por el momento todo está bien.

En la parte baja el vestido es rojo. Rojo como las palabras pintadas en la puerta de la taberna clandestina, rojo como el pelo de Setsuna, rojo como un rubí.

El último pensamiento me perturba. No he pensado en Seiya desde hace un tiempo. Está desapareciendo más y más en mi pasado. ¿Cuánto de lo que recuerdo de mi relación con él es real y cuánto sólo refleja la realidad de lo que funciona mejor para mí? Los recuerdos evolucionan rápidamente, es como el virus de la gripe animal. La gripe de este año se parece poco a la gripe que mató a tantos sólo unos pocos años atrás. El virus evoluciona, hemos tomado nuestras vacunas, y ahora no nos puede lastimar de la forma que una vez pudo... atrás cuando se veía diferente, atrás cuando aún no estábamos preparados.

Me deslizo en el vestido. Está hecho de terciopelo, un tejido que normalmente consideramos como hortera y anticuado, como algo que puedes ver en una versión del Cascanueces de 1970, aunque incluso eso no sucedería porque los actores sudarían en exceso.

Sin embargo, este vestido es diferente. Es de mayor calidad, la tela es mezclada con seda que cuelga en forma de cuello de capucha adornando la casi inexistente tela en la espalda. El diseñador es Antonio Berardi. Ha redefinido la estructura, dándole un toque feroz y moderno, convirtiéndolo en sensual y atrevido.

Por un momento me pregunto si Darien Chiba me ha rediseñado.

Rápidamente descarto la idea y voy arriba.

Darien ya está sentado a la mesa, esperando por mí. Una botella de champán está abierta una vez más, pero esta vez es derramada por un hombre con chaqueta blanca de cocinero. Me da una cabezada respetuosa cuando Darien se levanta para sacar a mi silla.

—Te ves magnífica.

—Esa palabra otra vez —le digo a la ligera.

—Te queda bien. —Me besa en la parte superior de mi cabeza, como un padre. Me hace sentir segura.

Se sienta, levanta su copa en un brindis.

—Por nosotros.

Es el brindis más común en el mundo. A la altura de "Cheers" y "¡À ta santé!". Pero las palabras parecen más cargadas procediendo de los labios de Darien. ¿Qué significa "nosotros"? No somos Romeo y Julieta. Somos César y Cleopatra. Somos Enrique VIII y Ana Bolena, Pierre y Marie Curie. Nuestro acoplamiento tiene consecuencias, cambiará la vida de las personas...

Al igual que a Yaten, Seiya, Molly y el Sr. Costin, nuestro romance es tan radiactivo como cualquier cosa que los Curie cocinasen en su laboratorio.

Y Cleopatra, Anne, Marie, cada una de ellas fue destruida por el destino que persiguieron. Cada una deshecha por sus pasiones y por el poder. A Pierre y César no les fue mucho mejor. . . y luego estaba Henry.

Estudio a Darien sobre mi copa de champaña. ¿Podría Darien volverse contra mí? Lo he visto casualmente destruir a Yaten y también se ofreció a destruir a los demás. ¿Qué haría falta para que se decidiese a destruirme?

El hombre de la chaqueta de cocinero está de vuelta. Coloca una pequeña porción de carne carpaccio de venado frente a cada uno de nosotros. El venado ha sido cauterizada con una vinagreta ligera que huele a romero y está rematado con porcini panna cotta, un oscuro jugo rojo, remolacha, y una pizca de queso parmesano, adornos culinarias que no hacen nada para distraernos del hecho que lo que estamos a punto de comer esta crudo. Una cosa que matamos y consumimos simplemente porque se adapta a nuestros gustos. Mi tenedor duda antes de perforar la carne. Me encuentro con los ojos de Darien cuando él toma su primer bocado.

—¿No tienes hambre? —pregunta.

Hago una pausa por un momento antes de admitir la verdad.

—Me muero de hambre. —Y empiezo a comer lo que me han servido. Lo saboreo, disfruto con cada bocado que me encuentro cada vez menos preocupada por el simbolismo y las implicaciones morales. Me gusta. Eso es suficiente.

—¿Cómo va la transición?

—Mr. Costin se sintió incómodo con mi ascenso en un primer momento —le digo, mi boca parcialmente llena—, pero entiende el resultado ahora. Estoy recibiendo una mejor idea de todos los departamentos y los que alguna vez me veían como una compañera de trabajo empiezan a verme ya como un jefe. —Tomo un sorbo de champán—. Tengo a todos en la línea.

Lo de la línea fue dicho como una broma... más o menos.

—Bueno. Dime si Costin te da algún problema. O Metalia para el caso.

Se llevan nuestros platos, y un segundo plato pequeño se sirve.

—Es gracioso —le digo mientras corto las setas fricasé—. No he visto a Metalia durante algún tiempo. Quiero decir que no ha sido realmente un socio activo desde hace tiempo, pero aun así, ocasionalmente se pasaba por la empresa. Visitaba a los gerentes para saludarlos, asegurándose de que todavía están agradecidos por su posición. Pero no lo he visto en semanas.

—Sí —dice Darien—, eso es extraño.

Pero la forma en que lo dice me hace ver que él no piensa que es extraño en absoluto.

Me siento en mi silla.

—¿Sabes algo?

Darien levanta las cejas.

—Sí —dice en voz baja—, sé algo.

Imito su expresión, levantando las cejas y amartillando mi cabeza burlonamente.

—No me digas, señor Chiba.

—Sé que su compañía estaba en problemas. Yaten no era un mal hombre de negocios por lo que he oído, pero no era innovador. Ninguno de los gerentes lo son... o al menos no lo eran. Tu harás un mejor trabajo. Dime, ¿te has reunido ya con cada uno de los departamentos?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Conozco tu estilo —dice con sencillez—. Sé que no vas a dar nada por sentado. Vas a aprender los entresijos de cada departamento, encontrarás maneras para que tu gente se diferencie de los otros consultores de la industria.

—Tienes mucha confianza en mí —le digo, preguntándome si la merecía por completo.

—Tus recomendaciones para Maned Chiba fueron brillantes —continúa—. Dijiste cosas que otros no se atreverían a sugerir. La gente a menudo se preocupa acerca de recomendar despidos o el desmantelamiento o la reorganización de departamentos enteros. El mundo empresarial no es tan despiadado como algunos suponen. Nos llevamos el peso muerto del sentimentalismo y el apego a las viejas ideas. Estamos orgullosos de las innovaciones que se introdujeron hace mucho tiempo, que ya no son innovadoras en absoluto. Polaroid, MySpace, Hostess, BlackBerry, toda la misma historia. Pero, —sonríe, tomando otro bocado—, eres como yo. Tú no eres sentimental.

Me muevo un poco en mi asiento. Me han dicho eso antes, nunca como un cumplido.

—Puede que lo sea un poco…

—No, si fueras sentimental, habrías pedido a Seiya un diamante. Tendrías imágenes en su escritorio. Serías una persona diferente, con un potencial diferente y me gustaría poco tener que ver contigo.

El tacto de terciopelo contra mi piel hace poco para suavizar el impacto de sus palabras. Las cosas que a este hombre le gustan de mí... no son las correctas... ¿o lo son?

—Entraste en la sala de juntas de Maned Chiba y nos dijiste lo que creías que deberíamos hacer —dice mientras el chef pone fin a su plato una vez más—. No te contuviste porque no eres sentimental y porque sabías que tu trabajo no estaba en peligro. Al igual que un Presidente en su último mandato, que sigue hacia delante sin sentir la necesidad de sopesar las consecuencias políticas. Ahora tendrás la misma libertad en todos los aspectos de tu trabajo. Te moverás rápidamente allí, haciendo lo que hay que hacer. Habrá bajas. Se perderán empleos, pero al final la empresa nos deberá una gran deuda de gratitud.

Me aparto de mi champagne.

—Me haces sonar fría —le susurro.

—No —corrige—, hago que suenes fuerte.

Pienso en mi día cuando otro plato llega, costilla de cordero, rica decadencia delicadamente servida. El Sr. Costin había sido sentimental con Yaten. Estoy segura de ello. Pero tal vez Darien tiene razón. Tal vez por el sentimentalismo cubrimos siempre una debilidad. La falta de creatividad, incapaces de ver el cuadro completo. Siempre había admirado el sentido de los negocios de Yaten, pero ¿le imaginé tomando el mundo de negocios como una tormenta y no como un sueño por realizar? No.

Terminamos nuestra comida lentamente, finalizando con sabores de chocolate amargo y sorbete de fruta.

Cada plato era pequeño pero perfecto. Los chefs limpiaron todo cuando terminamos la botella de champán. Al final Darien les da las gracias, les paga, y los envía fuera. Me siento mareada. Tomo su mano, llevándola a mi boca, y pongo un beso allí.

—Se trata sólo de nosotros dos ahora.

—Siempre lo es —dice él—. Aun cuando hay otros, sólo somos nosotros dos.

Esa es una manera fácil de verlo, perezosa en su imprecisión, pero me gusta como suena. Me aferro a su mano, llevándole por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio. Él me mira cuando lo libero, mientras camino hacia el otro lado de la cama. Dejo que mis ojos recorran toda la longitud de él. Incluso la chaqueta no puede ocultar su estructura muscular. Sus anchos hombros, sus poderosos brazos, el depredador perfecto. El lobo de crin.

—Te quiero —digo en voz baja—. Cada parte de ti. Tu generosidad, tu barbarie, tu romanticismo y tu pragmatismo, incluso tu ambición despiadada.

—¿Incluso mi ambición despiadada?

—Sobre todo la ambición despiadada. —Me río. Pero entonces mi tono se pone serio—. Lo quiero todo. ¿Dices que quieres estar dentro de mi poder? —Extiendo la mano hacia él—. Déjame poner mis brazos alrededor tuyo.

La sonrisa en sus labios es casi triste, casi melancólica.

—Muy bien —dice. Se quita la chaqueta, se acerca a mí, pero se detiene a dos metros de distancia.

—¿Lo quieres todo? Tómalo.

Doy un paso adelante, desabrochándole su camisa, y se la saco de encima. Luego viene el cinturón. Me deja quitar todo esto ya que está de pie allí, dócil y complaciente hasta que está completamente desnudo y abierto. Presiono el terciopelo de mi vestido contra su piel desnuda. Paso los dedos por su corto cabello, tirando de él en un beso, mientras sus manos se mueven a la parte baja de mi espalda. Lo siento crecer duro contra mí. Me deja tomar la delantera esta noche, dejándome doblar mi fuerza recién descubierta.

Me alejo, su mejilla en la palma de mi mano antes de dar otro pequeño paso hacia atrás para poder mirarlo de nuevo, para mi placer. Tomo su polla en mi mano, moviendo mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta que colorea con el entusiasmo.

—¿Esto es para mí? —le susurro.

Sonríe de nuevo, pero esta vez la melancolía se ha ido.

—Siempre —responde.

Me muevo levantando mis manos hasta sus hombros, y luego le doy un suave empujón, dejándolo caer en la cama.

—Si es mío, entonces es mío para saborear.

Me pongo en el suelo, de rodillas entre sus piernas cuando lo llevo a mi boca. Dejo que mi lengua delinee la cabeza de su pene, burlándome de las terminaciones nerviosas hasta que gime. Mi lengua se desplaza a lo largo de él poco a poco, un centímetro a la vez mientras se mueve de agitación. Mis dedos frotan suavemente la delicada carne en la base a la vez que mi boca continúa su viaje hacia abajo y, finalmente, vuelvo a subir al mismo ritmo tortuoso de antes aumentando progresivamente la velocidad. Gime de nuevo, aunque esta vez el sonido es más gutural, más animal. Cuando empieza a temblar me detengo y me levanto en mis pies. De inmediato se incorpora y me alcanza, pero me quedo fuera de su alcance.

—Esto es de terciopelo —explico—. Un tejido tan delicado. No tienes permiso para tocarlo.

—Pague por ese vestido —dice con la respiración irregular, con la voz ronca.

—Y tú me lo diste —le respondo sin problemas—. Nunca serás capaz de recuperar lo que das, no de mí. No voy a dejarte.

Poco a poco, con un espectáculo tranquilo, me quito el vestido, mi sostén, mi ropa interior. Me pongo a horcajadas, mis rodillas presionando contra sus caderas, pero no sentándome en su regazo. Todavía no.

—Muéstrame lo que eres —le susurro—. No sólo el poder.

Veo un destello de algo en sus ojos, algo que se parece mucho al miedo. Pero se ha ido en el mismo instante que salta a la vida, me agarra, gira conmigo en sus brazos, presionando mi espalda contra el colchón firme y penetrándome con una energía desenfrenadamente feroz. Y como siempre me doy por completo. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él, sintiendo cómo llega más lejos en mis profundidades como ningún otro hombre lo ha logrado antes.

Y entonces ocurre algo, me mueve un mechón de pelo de mi cara, me mira a los ojos mientras se mueve dentro de mí. Con suavidad, delicadeza, traza la línea de la boca con los dedos. Y veo otro flash, esta vez de vulnerabilidad, una necesidad que no puede ser ahogada por la inundación del deseo primitivo. Estoy viendo algo diferente aquí, algo que sólo he tenido atisbos antes. Puse mi mano en su pecho y siento el latido de su agitación.

Es sólo un momento, pero es suficiente. Cuando me arrastra la pierna por encima de su hombro y golpea dentro de mí, ahora aún más fuerte, la intensidad está fuera de gráfico. He visto algo que estoy segura muy pocos han visto y la naturaleza prohibida de la revelación ha llevado nuestro éxtasis a nuevas alturas. Muerde en mi hombro mientras mis caderas se elevan a su encuentro. Huelo el sudor, el olor de nuestro deseo mezclado.

De pronto se detiene y me da la vuelta sobre mi vientre. Abro mis piernas expectante, pero él se retira. Trato de darle sentido a lo que está sucediendo mientras se levanta y se coloca en el extremo de la cama. Pero no hay tiempo. En un momento él me agarra de los muslos con las manos y me está arrastrando hacia abajo del colchón, hacia el borde de la cama hasta que está colocado entre mis piernas, que ahora están agarradas solamente con sus manos, con las caderas y el torso aún en el cama. Y fue entonces cuando me penetra otra vez. No lo veo, pero puedo sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Con las piernas en el aire me siento liviana, sujeta sólo por él. Su ritmo es agresivo, como si él no pudiese tener suficiente de mí, y con cada embestida el mundo parece temblar. Mis uñas raspan las sábanas enredadas mientras trato de encontrar algo para mantenerme a flote en esta ola de éxtasis del segundo orgasmo, el cual me supera.

Pero no hemos terminado. Esta vez me toca a mí alejarme. Me dirijo a él y lo arrastro hacia abajo sobre la cama, subo encima de él una vez más. Estoy débil ahora, todavía aturdida por las alturas de la pasión a las que me ha llevado, pero me las arreglo para recuperar el control suficiente para restablecer el ritmo. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo monto, con sus manos en mi cintura. Una vez más, me pongo a temblar, pero me muevo más rápido. El orgasmo me tiene en sus puños pero de alguna manera me mantengo en movimiento mientras el fuego se enfurece dentro de mí, calentándome, haciéndome doler con una satisfacción única, un triunfo especial ya que me acompaña en este clímax, viniéndose dentro de mí en una explosión amorosa. Y mientras caigo encima de él, mi respiración irregular y jadeando como un corredor que acaba de terminar una carrera de velocidad, me pregunto, ¿cuál es la verdadera naturaleza del premio que he reclamado?

Me pregunto si alguna vez lo sabré.

**Continuara…**

**Que calor!, jajaja nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**

**n/a: Siento Mucho la demora desafortunadamente le he dedicado mas a las otras adaptaciones :P pero ya estoy de vuelta con esta tambien nos vemos!**


End file.
